Tales of Attack on Titan
by Lexi Heartfilia
Summary: Multiple one-shots of all our favorite characters of Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin). Pairings if wanted and different scenarios. Taking in requests!
1. HELLO!

**For a while now I have been reading this one fanfiction about Fairy Tail. It has over 500 chapters and this person comes up with the most amazing ideas and not to mention they ship all of my ships. Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Jellal and Erza, Gajeel and Levy, Romeo and Wendy and Mirajane and Laxus. So I thought, maybe I could write a series of one-shots but with Attack on Titan. Most people will probably be mad at me, but I ship Eren and Mikasa, Armin and Christa, Annie and Bertoldt, Ymir and Reigner (weird right?), Levi and Petra and Connie and Sasha mostly. Now yes, I am sorry for not shipping, you know Levi and Eren *cringe* but, this is the way I work. I will be taking in requests and remember this is only one shots. They can be as long as you like, but it won't have multiple chapters, and also, because I am a nice person, if you have a one shot idea and you want the pairing to be Levi and Eren or Armin and Annie or anything like that I will oblige. Taking in requests, just PM or review me and I will respond hopefully right away.**

 **-Lexi Heartfilia XD**


	2. The New Girl

The New Girl

Right, it was my first day. New school and new people. Now first impressions are one of my most treasured things when it comes to meeting new people. I have not met one person who doesn't like me, and I don't plan on making a change to that. I don't want to brag or anything, but I like to think of myself as a generally nice person. A kind human being who loves to make new friends. My name is Christa Lenz and I am in tenth grade. All my life I have been constantly moving around the continent, school to school I have traveled, making friends and then moving away a few months later. Talk about exhausting. But this time, this time everything changes. I am finally settling down here with my parents and going to graduate here.

Being a teenage girl, I always dream of finding the perfect boyfriend. Someone to spend the rest of my life with. Someone who defines who I am and who I want to be. The one person who sheds light into my life. For a while, I actually didn't care much about it, but now that my high schools years are almost over, I think it's time to get out there.

I walk through the unfamiliar halls of my new school. It's a basic place with high ceilings, marble floors and the smell of perfume, sweat and rubber. The chatter seemed to echo through the halls filled with lockers and all kinds of classrooms. I have caught the attention of almost everybody and it seems to be your stereotypical high school. Popular girls, nerds, jocks, emos. Now that I think about it, I don't actually have a certain taste in boys. Assuring myself that I will know him when I see him.

I shut my recently given locker door, my Science books in hand. My first class was with Ms. Hanji. After asking many people where the classroom was, I have heard that Ms. Hanji is a little crazy. She is hyper and gets way into the lessons.

However, I followed the directions the student gave me and prepared myself for a hyperactive crazy person. (A/N: Love Hanji XD). After a while I ended up right where I wanted to be. I cautiously entered the class and saw a lot of new faces, new friends, hopefully. Everyone here seemed to be interacting with one another, though this one group, made up of 2 boys and 2 girls, seemed a bit intimidating. Everyone stayed clear of them and there was 2 desks free in front of them and no one made a move to sit there. I was about to put my things on the desk when one of the girls glared at me, so they are saving these seats for someone who wasn't here.

The glaring girl had frosty blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She looked much like me, except for the face, especially the nose. (A/N: Quite obvious it's Annie. Aka one of my favorite characters). The other girl had brown hair and freckles. She had narrow hazel eyes and a smug smirk on her face. Now the boys seemed a little more friendly looking, I guess. One boy had black hair and was ridiculously tall. And he also seemed to be eyeing the blonde girl in what seemed like affection. Someone clearly had a crush. Anyway, the other boy was blonde and looked like he was constantly wearing a football uniform. He was buff and seemed like the guy you didn't want to get in a fight with.

I sighed and averted my eyes from the group, scanning the room for any friendly faces. So far, I have not seen any boys that take my interest. I put my schedule in my shoulder bag and failed to notice a boy walk into the room on his phone and he was carrying coffee. Before I knew it, I whipped around an crashed right into the boy.

He gasped upon contact either in surprise or the coffee was still hot.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"Hey, it's fine," the boy said. I started panicking and started wiping his shirt with my sleeve. I could hear the group and the rest of class laughing, but I was too bust publicly embarrassing myself.

"I am such a klutz! I am so sorry!" I said again. It got to the point where I was wiping so hard that the boys shirt lifted up, giving me a perfect view of his FREAKEN EIGHT PACK! My face immediately heated up and I looked up at the boy and felt like I was going to pass out. He was…gorgeous. Hot Sexy. Any term to describe your male favorite celebrity. The dream boy I have been waiting for was standing right before my eyes.

His brown hair was perfectly tousled and his skin was tanned and beautiful because I was still currently rubbing him. But, all that was nothing, NOTHING, compared to the beautiful green eyes. I was lost in the world of love. I am now looking at myself in an entirely different way.

Again...I failed to notice the door open again, and the laughing immediately stopped, though I didn't notice…until it was too late. The brown haired girl was taking a sip from her travel mug.

"Uh oh," she said.

"Oh shit…" others put in.

"New girl's gonna get it!"

"She's gonna get her ass kicked!"

Footsteps came closer, but neither of us seemed to notice. The boy was trying to avoid eye contact with me, because I seemed to have frozen in place.

"Hey," a voice said. I finally snapped out of it and looked at the newcomer. My face paled, my throat closed up and my eyes widened. You all know those girls who every boy wants and every girl wants to be. The girl that was voted prom queen, the one who you will see getting out of a really expensive sports car. And then there was her opposite. The girl that everyone fears. The one who people part for in the hallway because she is just that scary. She is the girl that gets expelled for getting too many suspensions because she managed to put lots of people into the hospital. But it seems the rules don't apply here, because those girls are one in the same, creating one ultimate girl.

The girl in front of me was drop-dead gorgeous. She had raven black hair and fierce grey eyes, reminded me of a wolf. Her porcelain face was twisted with a disgusted expression. Her leather jacket covered her shoulders and showed off her black cropped top. I tried not to be jealous of her muscled stomach and her generous chest. She had ripped up black jeans and leather boots. Basked in her presence made me feel like a speck of salt in her ocean.

I now know why everyone was silent. She was the queen bee, Number one and she seemed to have a bone to pick with me.

"Why the hell are you feeling up my boyfriend?!" she asked, venom laced in her words. She took some steps forward making me back up.

"Uh, um, I w-was-I had split coffee-." She stopped in front of me and raised an eyebrow.

"Stay away from him!" she said. I flinched at the demonic tone. The boy came up and slipped his hands around her waist.

"Hey babe, it's fine. I was walking and not paying attention, I crashed into her," he said. The girl looked at him and he kissed her lips. Of course, it's only natural for the most attractive boy had a hot girlfriend.

After they were finished, I heard the sound of chairs moving behind me. The scary group came from behind me and towards the couple.

"Damn Mikasa, frightening little girls already?" the brunette female asked. "You almost made her piss herself!" she cackled. I flushed in embarrassment. So far my first impression to these people was humiliating. I could feel tears prick in my eyes. I looked down ashamed and felt a hand on my shoulder. I snapped my head up and saw the boy.

"Hey, it's fine. Happens to the best of us. My name is Eren," he said holding his hand out. I hesitantly shook it, his can rough and warm. The 2 boys nodded in her direction.

"The names Reigner."

"Bertoldt." I saw the 2 girls look at the raven haired girl, Mikasa, as if for confirmation. Mikasa rolled her eyes and held her hand out.

"I'm Mikasa," she said. I grabbed her hand and she squeezed as hard as she possibly could, making me squeak.

"Mikasa…" Eren warned. Mikasa glared at him, but took her hand away and sat at the desk I was going to sit at. The 2 girls made no move to shake her hand but said their names anyway.

"Annie."

"Ymir." And the 2 followed Mikasa's example and took their seats, the boys following. I sighed and hurried over to the back of the room to the only other empty seat, next to another boy.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" I ask. The boy looked up from his book and beamed.

"Sure!" he said. I smile and pluck myself down.

"I'm Christa!" I say. He shook my hand.

"Armin."

"HI GUYS!" a brunette superior bounced in, she crashed into the doorway, and then came in not even fazing here. "Welcome to Science!" And so begins my crazy first day.

 **The concept of Krista crashing into Eren, spilling coffee and her wiping him and Mikasa walking in was all based off the first episode of Victorious. With Beck, Tori and Jade (fav. Character). Was planning this for a while. Don't forget to leave a review and comment an idea.**

 **-Lexi Heartfilia**


	3. AN

Hello everyone! I am so sorry I have not been posting my one shots lately. I am happy to announce that I have a very good reason! I have some requests and new ideas that I am writing. I know most of you are probably thinking that I started a project and I have no intent on finishing it, but I assure I am simply writing them. I have a habit of writing a bunch of stuff and then posting them all at once, I'm sorry if I am being slow. Still taking in requests! Thank you!

~Lexi Heartfilia


	4. Infamy and Fame

2\. Infamy and Fame

This was a request from Zouboss. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

The strumming strings seemed to be the only way to make her heart beat with anticipation. The beat of just one simple instrument changes her. Her foot taps on the cement floor and her head nods to the angelic tune that she, one simple girl, can produce. Her father always said she had a gift. A talent that no one he ever met has possessed. Her slender fingers danced along her pride and joy, telling a story. A story about her and her life. A story that only she can tell, as the angelic waves of sound echo against the stone walls, isolating her and her sound, so only she can hear, and perhaps her father upstairs. This was her place, her place where she lived to be. A smile tugged at her pale lips as she started murmuring the words of the song of which she was playing.

 _Every day's the same, she fights to find her way_

 _She hurts, she breaks, she hides and tries to pray_

 _She wonders why…_

She abruptly stopped and sighed. "Why things just aren't going my way," she said. She gently placed her guitar beside her against the couch and stood up. Running her hands through her hair she grabbed her case and placed her heart and soul inside before closing it up tight. "One day…One day you will see a real stage, a real audience besides my 1 friend, who should be here soon…" she trailed off looking at the wall clock on her basement wall.

"Annie! Would you come upstairs!? You have a visitor!" her father shouted. Annie picked herself up and placed her case on its shelf and made her way up the stairs. For months, Annie has tried to pursue the one thing she loves doing. She searched through heaven and Earth trying to find an opening of a band. A place for her to belong. A place where people understand her and her passion for music. But alas, she has overcome obstacles and has returned empty handed. Why? Hell would she know.

She turned the corner and down the hall to the front door of her small house, hidden in a quiet part of town she lived. The sight that awaits her is her father, with his usual frown, and the sight of her friend. Raven black hair and grey eyes that always seem to be glaring, but instantly soften when she sees Annie. (A/N: I know in the anime and manga these two are not supposed to get along, but I LOVE the idea of their friendship, so sue me)

"Hey," she greets with her usual soft tone. Annie waves and starts to put her Vans on. "You were doing well down there," her friend said. Annie smiled a little.

"You heard?" she asked. She nodded.

"I was actually here about ten minutes ago, but I know how much you love to play so I didn't disturb you. Also, you tend to be territorial and mean when someone interrupts you," she explained. Annie smirked. She remembers when Mikasa had come over unannounced and startled Annie so much, Annie almost beat Mikasa with the damn guitar. Lesson learned, Mikasa learned to be patient. Annie grabbed her bag, which was always hung by the door, and shouldered it.

"Make sure to be back by at least 7, Mikasa are you staying for dinner?" Annie's father asked. Mikasa shook her head.

"Thank you, Mr. Leonheart, but my guardians are out tonight so I am in charge of cooking dinner, Eren seems to think that toast with peanut butter is a nutritious meal," Mikasa said. Annie stifled a laugh, reminding herself to laugh in Eren's face later. Annie's father nearly smiled and nodded.

"Alright then, you two have fun!" he said, heading back into the family room. Annie and Mikasa exchanged glances and opened the door, heading out to the black Honda Civic parked in front of the house. They placed their bags in the back seat and climbed into the front seats, with Mikasa in the driver's seat and Annie in shotgun. Mikasa started the ignition, revved the engine and backed up into the driveway before turning onto the road and heading out. The car was silent, the radio wasn't playing, only the sound of the wheels on the road was heard.

"So, this place we're going to," Annie started. Mikasa didn't glance at her, just kept her eyes on the road.

"It's this new club that just came out, not a strip club," Mikasa immediately added when Annie opened her mouth. "It is having a grand opening tonight and it's kinda like a teenage, non-alcoholic hangout. It's a snack bar, with virgin drinks and even a stage." Annie perked up and turned to her.

"A stage?" she asked. Mikasa nodded.

"They say they are having karaoke nights every Friday, but it's big enough to hold a band, which is why, a newly introduced band is the opening act," Mikasa explained. Annie nodded, looking out the window. She wished she had it that easy. To find people like her and start her own band. Sadly, she was the only one who actually played an instrument. Mikasa was more into sports and active things and Annie didn't know Eren and Armin that much to start anything this personal to her with them. She was out of luck, and she hated it.

"Hey," Mikasa said, surprisingly sympathetic. "You'll get up there, you just need to wait, your time will come," she said. Annie sighed.

"I've been waiting for almost 8 months, Mikasa. This is a small town and I bet there is so many opportunities out there, but this box is as far as I'm going. This isn't those movies where things magically work out when things go wrong and then everyone bursts into song about the magic of love and friendship and never giving up. My time won't come, because I'm starting to think I don't want it to," Annie explained. Mikasa actually looked at her this time.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I love the guitar as much as my own life, as much as a mother's first born child, but clearly this isn't what the Fates have decided for me." Mikasa pulled into a parking lot and found a spot right away. Turning into it and turning the car off she turns to the blonde, the sound of leather rippling as she does.

"So you're done? Just gonna give up and find something new?" she asked. Annie shrugged. Mikasa rolled her eyes. "That's not the Annie I know," she said unstrapping and opening the door, getting out. Annie followed suit and they both grabbed their bags from the backseat.

"The Annie you know must be different from the Annie there is," Annie said. Mikasa raised an eyebrow.

"We've known each other since elementary, I know you better than you know yourself," she said starting to walk away.

"Oh really? What's my middle name?"

"Jade." (A/N: Just made it up XD!)

"Favorite food?"

"You don't have a favorite, but if you had to choose, cheesecake."

"Dogs name?"

"You don't have a dog."

"But what if I did?"

"You'd name it Spot because you said it was cliché and that it wouldn't care, and neither would you."

"Favorite color?"

"Again you don't have a favorite. You think that colors are just colors and that it's childish for someone to argue over it." Annie was surprised.

"Damn, your good," she said. Mikasa smirked.

"I also know what your dream is. To become a guitarist and travel the world playing on brightly lit stages and to play till your hearts content. You want the thrill of your audience cheering you on as you play the power cord and the epic solos you hear in rock songs. That's what you want, who you want to be-no wait, that…is who you are," Mikasa explained grabbing her friends shoulders. Annie smiled faintly and they both entered the club.

The club was full of excitement and laughter. There was the sound of the band playing and drinks clashing and a lot of people. Mikasa and Annie found a seat and faced the stage. The band was in the middle of a song and to say they were awesome was an understatement. The band consisted of a female brunette on drums, a male blackette on bass and they think that the male blonde is the lead singer, but the brown haired guitarist is singing louder and always blocking the blonde. The whole band seemed to be irritated. Finally, the brunette drum player did a little cough and the guitarist whipped around, and stopped playing immediately.

"Stop! Everyone stop!" the band all stopped right in the middle of the second verse, making Mikasa and Annie raise their eyebrows. "Ymir! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he asked the drummer. The drummer looked mildly confused.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You just ruined the whole song! You always ruin the song!" he accused. Ymir opened her mouth to speak, but the guitarist beat her to it. "All of you never try, you always think it's all about you! I am always doing all the work!" he said. This guy was making a real scene, catching the whole club's attention. The blonde man looked like he was on the verge of pouncing, but the bass player held up a hand.

"We apologize," he said. "We didn't know you felt that way," he said. Annie felt a hint of respect for the blackette. _That's right, he has something to prove_ , she thought.

"Well I do! And I have had enough of this! I QUIT!" he shouted. He placed his guitar down and stormed out of the club, causing an even bigger scene. Annie looked back at the band and saw them completely stunned. She heard the blonde mutter something about an ass clown? Whatever that was, but it was enough to make the other two stifle a laugh.

"Keep playing!" someone shouted.

"Yeah, you don't need him!"

"Come on, get going!"

The band glanced around the room with concern clearly etched on their faces. Mikasa grabbed Annie's shoulder making her flinch.

"Get up there!" she whispered. Annie's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked. Mikasa nodded.

"This is your chance to prove that this small box can actually be the whole world in disguise. Show them what you got!" she said. Annie nodded and hopped on stage taking the guitar, before the band could even utter a word. She started the song from where they left off and tapped her foot to the beat, like she did in her basement. The whole club got silent and stared at her, and suddenly Annie didn't feel so confident, she slowed down. The whole crowd seemed to go on forever in her eyes, but when her eyes landed on Mikasa, Mikasa gave a thumbs up and Annie gulped and took a step forward to the microphone. And softly sang.

 _I love the way that your heart breaks…_

She began, strumming the guitar lightly.

 _With every injustice and deadly fate_

 _Praying it all be new_

 _And living like it all depends on you_

She sped up the guitar and sang a little louder and started to smile as she got into it and she began to sing the chorus.

 _Here you are, down on your knees again_

 _Trying to find air to breathe again_

 _And only surrender will help you now_

 _I love you please see and believe again_

As the second verse came, she heard the drums start and she looked back at Ymir who nodded as she started to play.

 _I love that you're never satisfied_

 _With face value wisdom and happy lies_

 _You take what they say, go back and cry_

 _You're so close to me that you nearly died, whoa_

At this point the bass joined in and Annie finally started ramming the guitar to the chorus again.

 _Here you are down on your knees again_

 _Trying to find air to breathe again_

 _And only surrender will help you know_

 _I love you please see and believe again_

The club started dancing and moving to the beat as the bridge was next.

 _They don't have to understand you, be still_

 _Wait and know I understand you, be still_

 _Be still!_

As Annie belted out that part the crowd cheered and Mikasa was smiling like a lunatic making Annie smile more.

 _Here you are down on your knees again_

 _Trying to find air to breathe again_

 _And only surrender will help you now_

 _The flood gates are breaking I'm pouring out_

 _Here you are down on your knees_

 _Trying to find air to breathe_

 _Right where I want you to be again_

 _I love you please see and believe again_

 _Here you are down on your knees again_

 _Trying to find air to breathe again_

 _Right where I want you to be again_

 _See and believe!_

The crowd went wild as Annie held the last note and the music faded out. Annie started to breathe heavily and she placed the guitar down and saw that the band gathered around her, she instantly felt the rush of adrenaline fade.

"Sorry, I saw the opportunity and I took it I should-," she began but the bass player shook his head.

"No, no, you got it all wrong, you were amazing!" he praised. Annie's face flushed.

"Thanks…" she mumbled.

"Say, since our other guitarist quit, how would you like to be part of our band?" Ymir asked. Annie's eyes lit up, but before Annie could say anything, she was shoved to the side and Mikasa appeared.

"Hello, I am Mikasa Ackerman, Annie's manager," she said. Annie looked at her confused.

"What? But-," she started.

"Hush now, my client!" Mikasa said, covering her mouth. Annie was at a loss for words.

"Now, Annie here is a very skilled musician and needs to be treated as an equal, and be trusted with great passion, do you agree to these terms?" Mikasa asked. The band all quickly nodded and Mikasa smiled. "Annie I give you my permission to join this band of hooligans," she said. Annie just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks ma'am!" Annie said, playing along. Mikasa winked and the band smiled.

"Right, so Annie, welcome to the band! I'm Reiner, that's Bertoldt and Ymir," the lead singer said. Annie shook hands with all of them. When Annie shook hands with Bertoldt their hands lingered a bit longer.

"It's nice to meet you, Annie," Bertoldt said. Annie nodded.

"Likewise," she said. Mikasa was stifling her snicker and Ymir looked at her before doing the same.

"I don't think I can trust them being alone together," Mikasa whispered to Ymir.

"I agree," Ymir whispered back. Reiner rolled his eyes.

"Dear God, what have I gotten myself into?"

 **I don't know whether or not I will be making a second part to this. It depends how I go with it. Also, sorry for the late update, school has been hell and I honestly have also been gathering inspiration. Thanks for the patience and also, I am so glad to be hearing ideas from you guys! Thanks**

 **-Lexi Heartfilia**


	5. About Damn Time

The speed at which they were moving seemed to escape the human eye. The only evidence of their presence was the leaves that fell as they zipped past trees, and the sound of their 3D Maneuver gear cords making the screeching sound.

In the front, leading the group, was a black haired man, who had an emotionless face, even though he was moving at a thrilling speed. 10 figures followed after him, but their faces held more emotion. Most were angry, some were anxious.

At last, the black haired man stopped on a tree branch and the others stopped on branches just ahead of him. They all turned to him, awaiting his explanation.

"We'll rest here for a bit. We will be heading back soon," he said. He sat down, grabbing a water satchel and chugging it down.

Over with the others, a brunette man stomped over to another boy, His face twisted in a furious expression.

"Jean, don't!" a blonde girl cried. But Jean didn't listen. He grabbed the boy by his shirt and started to yell.

"What the hell, Jaeger?! You almost got us all killed!" he shouted. The brown haired boy turned away from Jean. "Answer me, damnit! You have been distracted the moment we left for the expedition! What the hell is your problem!?" Another blonde girl grabbed Jean's shoulder.

"That's enough Jean…" she said sternly.

"Why!? Annie, you were almost ripped in half! I know you got your pyscho healing abilities along with this suicidal manic and those 3, but the rest of us don't!" Jean shouted. Annie rolled her eyes.

"Leave him be, Jean!" A brunette put in.

"You too, Sasha!?" Armin stepped up and grabbed Jean's wrist that was still clutching the boy's shirt, who hadn't said anything yet.

"It's not his fault…" Armin said calmly. "Eren is just distracted…" he trailed off. Jean looked at him. He knew why Eren was acting like this. Jean looked at the others. Ymir, Historia, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Bertoldt and Annie, they all shared knowing looks. Except for Connie and Sasha, they were oblivious to just about anything. He looked back at Eren, who avoided eye contact.

"Jean, who are we missing?" Ymir asked. Jean thought, and suddenly, it came to him.

"Awe, you've got to be kidding me?" he roughly let go of Eren's shirt and took some steps back. "Now you realize it…" he muttered. Sasha and Connie were both confused.

"What?" they both asked.

"What do you mean "who are we missing?"?" Connie asked. Everyone looked at the two.

"You are really that dense?" Annie asked.

"Who are we missing?" Sasha insisted.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe, humanity's strongest?" Ymir said.

"SECOND STRONGEST!" they heard Levi yell over from the other tree.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" they both said. "Mikasa!" they both shouted, quite proud of themselves for figuring it out.

"Yeah, don't tell her that you actually forgot she existed…" Annie muttered.

"I'm sure she would be so happy to hear that…" Jean murmured.

Eren flushed. "NO!" he argued.

"Oh, please, don't deny it! You're as obvious as Bertoldt," Reiner said. It was Bertoldt's turn to blush.

"HEY! Shut up, Reiner!" he said. Reiner shrugged, but smirked because Bert didn't deny it.

"Good luck getting her back, pal," Ymir said, swinging an arm around Eren's shoulder.

"And what is that supposed to mean!?" Eren said.

"Ever since Levi has been training her, the two have been getting close," Historia put in.

"Who knows, he might be giving her pointers on how to beat the absolute shit out of you when you piss her off," Ymir shrugged. The others murmured in agreement. "Besides, after all the shit she went through, not to mention how you treat her, she may be having second thoughts," Ymir added. Ymir knew she was being harsh, but Ymir had owed Mikasa one when she slipped her food when she accidently forgot to clean the bathroom. Not to mention Mikasa got the job done before Levi found out.

"Wait a second, what the hell did I do!?" Eren said, offended.

"Seriously?! You snap at her constantly, not to mention you never include her in anything and you seem to be a one man show," Jean accused. "She has feelings, Jaeger…maybe at some point you should consider them…" The words hit Eren like a truck. He looked down ashamed. After the whole fiasco with the Female, Armoured and Colossal Titans, and everything has now settled down, he took time to think and realize that nothing he said or did to her was fair on Mikasa. It came to him that maybe he should apologize, but he knows as well as everyone else, that apologizing for something like this just won't cut it.

Over with Levi, he was listening intently to the brats conversation.

"Idiots, all of them…" he said. Talking about Mikasa like that behind her back is just a recipe for disaster if she finds out. Not that he will tell her, they're not trainees anymore, he doesn't gossip. "As if someone like Mikasa would go for someone like that basterd…" he trailed off, taking another sip of his drink before putting it back in his pack. He knows that she always has had a soft spot for the green eyed titan shifter, but he just doesn't like to think about it.

Speaking of Mikasa, he wonders how she's holding up. She said before they left she would try and meet up with him to report, but he hasn't received any message that she is on her way. The point of this expedition was to locate and kill all the remaining titans within the wall. She would be okay, he knows she's fine. He likes to think of her as his pupil…his family. After the whole revelation that they were related in some way, he considers her like a daughter. Though, never in his life would he admit that out loud, to Mikasa at least. He already receives enough of that "Levi's gone soft" bullshit from Hanji.

He was about to tell them to regroup and move out back towards the wall, when suddenly he heard crashing and yelling.

"LEVI!" It was a female voice. He knew it was her, but turned around to get confirmation. He saw a figure wildly flailing on 3DMG. The gear seemed to be busted.

"Is that Mikasa?" he asked himself. His eyes widened when he realized she was heading straight for him. "Gah!"

"CATCH ME! CATCH MEEEEEE!" she yelled and she crashed right into Levi and they both tumbled off the branch and onto the ground.

"AHHHHHH!" they both shouted as they landed on the ground.

The tangled mess of their bodies flipped and bounced through the air before they finally stopped moving, both groaning when the crashing seized. As their bodies ached all over, they came to their senses and opened their eyes, only to see the others eyes staring right back. They became aware of their position and both flushed with embarrassment. Mikasa was on top of Levi in between his legs. Mikasa's hands were on his chest and Levi's hands were wrapped around her waist, as he had attempted to break her fall.

"Uh, sorry!" Mikasa said climbing off and standing up. The sound of 3DMG made them both turn to see the others hurry over.

"You okay, Mikasa?" Eren said stopping in front of her. Armin hurried past him and started to help Levi up.

"In case you're wondering I did survive too. I'm fine, by the way, considering I was the one body slammed into," he said. Mikasa turned to him.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Levi's small smile of fondness went unnoticed to anyone, except Annie, who chose to ignore it. "Besides, my 3DMG was busted. An Abnormal took me by surprise and swatted me out of the air faster than I could react. Luckily, Hanji was there or things would have gotten ugly," Mikasa explained.

"I find it weird, my friend," Annie said. Mikasa turned to the blonde.

"Find what weird?" she asked.

"The mere mention of you and you appear, literally falling out of the sky," the blonde said. Mikasa narrowed her eyes.

"You guys were talking about me? What were you saying?" She seemed more curious then angry, much to the relief of everybody.

"Just how someone missed you so much, he almost got us all killed," Jean scoffed. Mikasa tilted her head, cutely and innocently, making a few blush and other giggle. (A/N: Obviously the girls giggled, don't even want to imagine any of the boys giggling).

"Who?" she asked. Jean was about to continue, because he could he could see in the corner of his vision Eren glaring and gesturing as naturally as possible (not really naturally, but it seemed to fool Mikasa), warning Jean to shut the hell up. Jean doesn't miss an opportunity to embarrass his rival.

"Er-"

"ME!" Armin suddenly shouted, flushing madly of what he was doing. The extents he goes for his friends. "I missed you! Uh, it's just that I'm still anxious about, um," he pointed at Bertoldt, Reiner, Ymir and Annie. They shrugged. "And you're like a sister to me and I didn't want you getting hurt," Armin said. He was quiet for the last sentence. Mikasa smiled.

"Awe, Armin, that's sweet. I missed you, too," she said, giving him a side hug and ruffling his blonde hair. Armin smiled and returned the hug. (A/N: Armin and Mikasa, ultimate bromance.)

When Mikasa turned to Levi, Armin glanced at Eren. Eren had a pained look in his eyes.

'Thank you', he mouthed to his friend. Armin nodded.

As Mikasa explained to Levi about their plan of action, Bertoldt walked up to the green eyed titan shifter.

"You know, I know how you feel. My pride gets in the way of telling the one I love how I feel. We're scared to get rejected and ruin the friendship we already have. Just our luck we fell for the 2 most emotionless girls." He chuckled to himself Eren nodded.

"After Jean reminded me about what I did and how I acted towards her I, I don't know, I maybe thought I ruined any chance of being with her. I think she's been trying to tell me in her own way about how she feels, and I know deep down I realized, but I didn't think I was good enough for her…" Bertoldt punched him. "OW! What the hell, dude! Way to kick a guy when he's already down!" Luckily, they didn't catch anyone's attention. Everyone was too busy enthralled about Mikasa's story. She was explaining how during the fight with some titans, Hanji almost flipped shit when Mikasa killed a titan, which she had named Levi Jr. Levi was loudly protesting when Mikasa explained that Hanji thought Levi would be honored that a 15 meter would be named after a short man.

"I assure you, you are the only one that thinks that, besides Jean." Eren snorted. "I'm actually surprised you actually care about what anyone else thinks of you," Bertoldt said. Eren shook his head.

"I don't, I only care about 3 opinions, Levi's, obviously, Armin's and…and…" he trailed off.

"Mikasa's…" Bertoldt finished. Eren turned away. "I'll tell you what," Bertoldt piped up. Eren turned to him again. "If you tell Mikasa how you feel, I'll tell…" he physically gulped. "…Annie…" he mumbled her name. Eren took a breath and nodded.

"Alright, deal…but not now, that would be humiliating." Bertoldt nodded in agreement. Just ahead of them Armin smirked.

"About damn time…"

 **I had this idea for a while; I was just too lazy to actually write it. The part where Mikasa screams Levi's name and crashes into him I got from the scene in Fairy Tail. Where Natsu is on top of the dragon fighting Future Rogue (that basterd) and Lucy was stripped by the Jade dragon XD. Also, I know some of the characters may be a bit OOC but I prefer it like that. I like to make Ymir super sarcastic and sassy only because she reminds me of Cana Alberona.**

 **Also, the relationship between Levi and Mikasa is one of my favorite things ever in AOT. May it be father/daughter or brother/sister, if that is their relationship, then I am hooked. I also like the crack ship of ArminxMikasa. But that is another story for another day, my lovelies. Until next time!**

 **~Lexi Heartfilia**


	6. The Ackerman's Part I

The Ackerman's Part I

In the end, Levi blamed Hanji. It was all her fault no matter how much she denies it. It was all her fault that he ended up going just a tad bit softer then he was used to. When Levi asked the crazy woman what the feeling was in his chest, she merely laughed and explained that it was called…ugh… "love". Levi didn't even hesitate to ask her how to get rid of it. But she laughed again, earning a death glare from him, and said you can't.

It all started, literally at 10 o clock at night. Levi had been lounging in his living room of his apartment and watching some TV when there was a knock on the door. Curious, and annoyed, that someone would disturb him this late at night, he stood up to answer. He shouldn't have been surprised when the familiar brunette with the shitty glasses was the first thing he saw.

"What the fuck do you want, Four Eyes? You have any idea how late it is?" he asked. Hanji laughed.

"It's only 10, Levi, now grab your coat and shoes!" she all but squealed. Levi gave her a deadpan look.

"Why?" he asked. Hanji walked into the apartment, grabbing his jacket.

"Don't make me force you," she said. Knowing fully well that Hanji was being serious, and she would make it the most torturous thing he has ever experienced, he snatched his jacket and put it on, before doing the same thing with his shoes.

Hanji climbed into the driver's seat and started the ignition. She backed out of the parking lot of his apartment building and onto the main road.

"You mind telling me where the hell we're going?" he asked. Hanji shook her head.

"Nope, this way you have no choice, not that you should need one," she said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Levi scowled. Hanji shrugged.

"Just wait until we get there," she said, and she didn't talk for the rest of the drive.

After about 10 minutes of silent driving, Hanji pulled into a parking lot, immediately getting of the car when she turned the car off. Levi followed suit and looked up at the building they were parked at.

"A foster care?" he asked. Hanji nodded, not saying a word, before walking towards the entrance. Hanji looked solemn and sad, which didn't go unnoticed by Levi. He was curious because Hanji was always the complete opposite. Levi followed the brunette and walked into the building. When he was fully inside, he was even more surprised.

"Erwin? What are you doing here?" Levi asked. Erwin nodded in his direction.

"Levi," he said, nodding. Another person, a female, was beside the tall man. She was also tall and blonde.

"Mr. Ackerman, I am Nanaba, the owner of this foster care facility," she introduced herself, holding out her hand. To be polite, he shook it. "I'm glad that we found you, I must say, she is quite excited," Nanaba smiled sadly. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"What is going on? What is this about?" Levi asked, tired of being in the dark.

"Levi, you have a cousin," Erwin said. Levi almost collapsed when his legs gave out under him, Hanji managed to catch them though. His eyes were wide with shock.

"W-what?" Levi asked.

"I didn't want to say anything, until you met up with everyone else. And a car is not exactly a place to break this kind of news," Hanji said.

"How the hell did I not know I have living family?" Levi asked. Erwin nodded toward Nanaba and she walked away. Erwin led Hanji and Levi into a room with a couch and coffee table.

"You cousin is a girl at the age of 6. Her name is Mikasa Ackerman and she lived in Japan for most of her life, considering that her mother is Japanese. Her father is American, and they moved here when she was 4. When Mikasa was 5, burglars broke into her house in the middle of the night and killed her parents right in front of her eyes. They tried to take the child, but Mikasa managed to fight them off," Erwin explained. Levi's eyes widened.

"She was 5?" he asked. Erwin nodded, and Hanji spoke up.

"There were 3 men and she managed to knock them out long enough for the police to arrive. They were as surprised as you when they saw a 5-year-old girl sitting in a pool of her parent's blood and surrounded by 2 dead bodies and 3 unconscious men. They took her to the police station for questioning. After they heard she was acting on self defence she was put into foster care. She has had people look at her to adopt, but after hearing what she went through and what she did, they never did, not wanting to have such a violent child," Hanji explained. Levi tsked.

"Basterds…" Hanji continued.

"After a while, Mikasa was starting to grow more depressed and distant from the other children. The runners of this estate started to grow concerned about Mikasa's wellbeing and her process of growing up. They had received a statement from Mikasa, her claiming that she was unaware of any living relatives. They investigated it anyway. After about 2 weeks, they found Erwin, and saw the name Ackerman, you, under his squad in the police department. They contacted Erwin, who contacted me, and then I got to you. Now, I am pretty sure you know why we are here," Hanji said.

"I can't take care of a child, Hanji," Levi said.

"Why not!?" Hanji said. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Do I look like I would be the kind of person who would be a good parent and role model to a 6-year-old girl?" he asked. Hanji shrugged.

"This little girl is all the family you have left, and your all she has left," Erwin said. Levi scowled. "She needs you to be there for her. Her time here has made her independent, not to mention she is very quiet," Erwin explained. Levi tsked again.

"At least meet her," Hanji said. Levi sighed.

"Fine…" he grumbled.

"Come on in, Nanaba," Erwin called. The door opened and Nanaba walked in, but she wasn't alone. A little girl was clinging to her pant leg, trying to hide behind her. Levi must say he was surprised about how much she looked like him. Though the Japanese part of her was quite noticeable. Nanaba closed the door behind them.

"This is Mikasa Ackerman," she introduced. She looked down at the girl, who was still trying to hide. "Mikasa, sweetie, come on out," she said softly. Mikasa looked up at her with big eyes, her eyes were not innocent like most kids her age. Hesitantly, she came out, fiddling with the hem of her dress. Nanaba knelt to her level. "This is Levi Ackerman, your cousin," Nanaba said, gesturing to Levi. Mikasa looked up at him, curiously.

"Levi?" she asked softly. Nanaba nodded. Nanaba gestured for Levi to come over. Levi didn't want to, but Hanji gave him a shove, making him glare, but get up anyway. He walked up to her, making her look up at him. "Levi?" she said again. Levi sighed and knelt.

"Yes, that's me," he said. Mikasa's lips twitched upwards into a smile.

"Onii-san," she whispered. Levi's eyes widened a fraction.

"Awe! She just called you "big brother" in Japanese!" Hanji cooed. Levi rolled his eyes.

"I know what is mean, Four Eyes," he said. Mikasa tilted her head to the side.

"So, Levi," Erwin said. "What do you think?" he said. Levi kept looking at Mikasa. The little girl was looking at him with hope filled eyes.

 _I'm all she has left and it's the same vice versa_ , he thought.

"He's considering it," Hanji whispered, not very well, because Levi heard her. Levi sighed for what seemed like the 10th time and stood up. Mikasa's eyes followed.

"Go grab your stuff, kid," he said. Mikasa's broke out into a tearful grin. Hanji's squealing in the background made Levi almost regret his decision…almost. Mikasa didn't hesitate to wrap her little arms around Levi's legs, making him look at her in shock. Nanaba, had tears in her eyes also.

"I'll go gather the paperwork," she said, leaving the room. Hanji hurried over to the two Ackerman's and took Mikasa's hand.

"Hi there Mikasa, I'm Hanji," she said. Mikasa smiled a little.

"Oba-san," she said. Hanji squealed.

"Did you hear that, Levi!? She called me Auntie!" she said. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Hey, kid, don't encourage her," he said. Mikasa looked up.

"Sorry, Onii-san," she said. Erwin was next holding out his hand to the little girl.

"I am Erwin Smith, it is nice to meet you Mikasa," he said. Mikasa put her little hand in his shaking it. She smiled.

"Oji-san," she said. Hanji laughed, while Levi just had a small smile. Nanaba came in with a little stack of papers in her hand.

"Alright, I have all the paperwork here, Mr. Ackerman, so, should Hanji take Mikasa to go and grab her things, while you fill these out?" she asked. Levi shrugged, while Hanji nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's go get your stuff, Mikasa. You Aunt Hanji will help you," Hanji said, picking Mikasa up. Mikasa did a little laugh as Hanji practically ran out of the room. Levi sat down on the couch and filled out the papers that Nanaba handed to him.

"I promise you, this will be worth it," Erwin said. Levi nodded and couldn't help but agree.

Levi opened the door to his apartment, stumbling in with Mikasa's little backpack in his hand. He gestured for Mikasa to walk in, and she complied. He shut the door and took his shoes off. Mikasa stood at the door staring as Levi got settled. When he turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you staring at?" he asked. Mikasa tilted her head. _Oh, she doesn't know what to do_ , Levi thought. "Uh, how about you go and sit on the couch for now, while I set up the guest room for you, okay?" Mikasa nodded and walked into Levi's living room, getting herself settled on the couch. Levi put her backpack by the couch and took the remote. "Do you wanna watch something, I know it's pretty late, but at least you have something that can help you fall asleep," he said. Mikasa nodded and pushed herself deeper into the corner of the couch. "What shows do you like?" he asked. Mikasa took a moment.

"Toopy and Binoo…" she said. Levi nodded and turned the TV on, searching for a friendly kid's channel. Once he found it, he put the remote on the table.

"Right so that show is on after this one, uh," Levi grabbed a blanket from at the back of the couch and wrapped it around her. She snuggled closer to the warm fabric and smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Onii-san," she said. Levi nodded before grabbing her backpack and heading down the hall to the guest room.

As Levi changed the sheets on the queen-sized bed and dusted off the dresser, he couldn't help but feel an ache in his chest every time he heard Mikasa giggle at the show. He couldn't even imagine what she had seen and what she had done. He still finds it so bizarre that a 5-year-old was able to knock 3 men unconscious. Though, people always complimented how unbelievable Levi's strength was. He was top of the class at the police academy and was always ridiculously strong. Perhaps it ran in the family.

Once Levi was satisfied with the room, he made a note to remember to go clothes shopping tomorrow. He walked out of the room and towards the living room where the TV was still playing, though Mikasa had been quiet. Levi couldn't help the smile that made its way onto his face when he saw Mikasa nose deep in the blanket and fast asleep. He turned the TV off and picked up the little girl. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck when he got her comfortable. He took her to the room he prepared for her and tucked her into the bed, after he gently placed her down.

He left the room and went to turn all the lights in his apartment off, for he was ready for bed as well. He changed into some PJ pants and a tank top before climbing into his bed.

Not even an hour later, Levi was woken up to the sound of the door squeaking open.

"Onii-san…" a voice whimpered. Levi opened his eyes and turned to the doorway and saw Mikasa looking at him. "I had a bad dream," she said. Levi moved over and opened the blankets for her. Taking that as an invitation she ran over and climbed up on the bed and got herself comfortable. Levi didn't cuddle her, because for obvious reasons, he is not one for physical affection, but he was happy that she seemed more comfortable.

"Goodnight, Onii-san…" was the last thing he heard before he drifted into darkness.

 **Yay! This scenario of Mikasa and Levi being family is always one of my favorite. As you probably saw I plan on making more of these. I might make it a little series just for fun. Now, if people would kindly stop criticizing how I write things that would be greatly appreciated. I understand that some people hate the fact that I ship Ymir and Christa with other people but let me just clarify I do ship those two together. Also, how I write the characters is my business. I understand that I can write them OOC, but I think that it is a nice change. I see people doing it all the time. So, if you have an opinion that involves criticizing my work please keep it to yourself.**


	7. Sorry!

Hello everyone! I am so sorry for yet another announcement. But I have decided on behalf of my metal health, I am not doing any pairings of which I do not ship. Such as Annie/Eren, Eren/Levi, and any other pairings. I am okay with Historia/Ymir, Ymir/Bertoldt and many others, but the ones I am not comfortable with are not going to be written. I apologize and again please no hate, all of us are different when it comes to preferences. The only reason I am not doing those pairings is because since I don't enjoy them, it will be very hard for me to write the type of stories you want. So if you ship any of the pairings I do not, then I apologize again.


	8. Eren's Girlfriend

**Eren's Girlfriend**

 ****"Mina, I really don't think this is a good idea," Hannah said to Mina's right. Hannah had a sunhat on and was hiding in some bushes on a beach with binoculars in her hands. Mina was on her back on a towel underneath her, sunglasses on her face. Mina rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Hannah? If I want Eren all to myself, I'm going to see who the hell it is I am up against," Mina said. Hannah shook her head.

"You're so yandere," she muttered. She lookeed back through the binoculars. "Oh, Eren's getting up," she said. By the shore of the golden beach, 2 long chairs were looking out to the aquamarine ocean. An umbrella stood over the two chairs. Eren got up and Hannah just shook her head. "Look at Eren Jaeger, looking all gorgeous...that bastard,"

Eren was a medium height brunette boy with sun-kissed skin. He was very muscular, but surprisingly that wasn't what people admired him for...it was his dangerous, captivating green eyes.

He leaned over the chair beside him, and Hannah didn't need the full view to know he was kissing whoever occupied the 2nd chair.

"And he's kissing her." It wasn't a quick kiss and Hannah found herself heating up and squirming at the passion and intensity in which he kissed her. "He's still kissing her...still doing it...oh, he grabbed her face, possibly using tongue-OW!" Hannah glared at the shoe that bounced off her head.

"I don't need details, Han," Mina scowled. Hannah sighed and looked back through the binoculars.

"Oh, now he's walking away," she informed. She saw the brunette walk away back up the beach, thankfully far enough away so he didn't see Hannah creepily watching him and his girlfriend.

Once Eren was out of sight, Hannah looked back at the 2 long chairs. She couldn't see the girl, only her legs, which were gorgeous by the way, slender and long, the skin creamy and smooth, she could also see her arm.

Hannah waited a couple minutes when she saw her legs uncross and she moved to stand up. Hannah found herself leaning forward.

"Oh shit, she's getting up," Hannah said. Once she saw the full view of the girl's backside, Hannah's mouth dropped. " _Holy fuck!"_ she cried. "Oh my God!" she said. Mina was up in seconds.

"What?" she asked, getting up.

"How?!" Hannah shrieked. Mina was at her side and reached for the binoculars.

"Let me see!" Mina said. Hannah tried fighting her off, but Mina was persistent. "I want to see," Mina demanded.

"Okay, but your not going to like it," Hannah warned. She surrendered the binoculars and Mina looked through them.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked once she saw. The stunning view of the backside of the girl was in her view.

Beautiful, flowing black hair, blowing in the slight summer breeze. Glowing, pale skin, an hourglass figure. Her hips swayed side to side towards the water, naturally and gracefully. As much as Mina wanted to deny it, she had a killer ass.

"Oh my God, she makes me look like I'm wearing a diaper!" Mina said. Hannah reached for the binoculars again.

"Do you think she had that made?" Hannah asked.

"No way she had that made! When you have a body like that, everything fits you perfectly," Mina reasoned. The girl was walking along the beach with her feet ankle deep in the water, giving them a perfect view of her side and some of her front. Her flat stomach was muscled in a very feminine way. Her black bikini showed off her hipbones, which only made Mina's eyes darken. Her chest revealed gems, neither girls had ever seen before. They were perfectly shaped and perfectly showed off. The girl turned slightly and the 2 girls got a full view of her face. A heart shaped face with exotic facial features. High cheekbones, plump, velvety pink lips and a sharp nose. Her eyes were squinting a bit from the bright sunlight, but they were dangerously dark. Long, luscious black lashes framed her eyes making them even more beautiful.

"How is this girl even real?!" Mina asked.

"I don't know-" Hannah started.

"I mean this is so original! Look at her!"

"I'm looking at her-"

"She is like the perfect 10/10 specimen-"

"Definitely-"

"-she's every girls waking nightmare." The girl put sunglasses on and started to jog down the beach, showing off her body unintentionally. "She is the double D's-natural double D's, obviously-goddess, who can't even walk into a room without turning heads," Mina continued to rant.

"I agree," Hannah chimed in.

"How are you not freaking out about this?!" Mina shouted. Hannah flinched at her voice.

"Okay, Mina, I think we should just calmly walk back to the car and forget all about Eren and his goddess of a girlfriend," Hannah reasoned.

"What!? Why!?" Mina asked.

"Well, Mina, look at her, you can't compete with her, no girl can!"

"Oh yeah?" protested Mina.

"Mina..." Hannah warned.

"Watch me!" With that said, Mina jumped up, took her sunglasses off and charged down the beach.

" _What are you doing!?_ " Hannah screamed. Mina ignored her and charged after the ravenette, with Hannah chasing after her. "You're going to get yourself _killed_!" she said. Mina still ignored her as she was dead set on catching up to the black haired girl in front of her. It would be easy to catch up because the girl was jogging and Mina was straight out sprinting.

Before she knew it, Mina was just about in arms reach, when suddenly she was tackled to the ground.

"Gah!" she said.

"Mina!" Hannah growled.

"Hannah get off of me!" Mina demanded.

"No!"

Both girls were wrestling on the ground screaming and shouting in each others faces, unaware of the raven haired beauty walking towards them, amusement sparkling in her eyes behind her shades

"Why are you so stubborn!?"

"Shut up!"

"No! You need to chill!"

"Never!"

"What the hell is going on?" the girls voice made Mina and Hannah freeze. They turned to the girl towering over them in all her glory.

"Wow...she's even more intimidating up close..." Hannah murmured. The girl raised an unimpressed, sharp eyebrow.

"Hi..." both girls said simultaneously. The girl crossed her arms over her generous chest.

"Why are you on the ground, brawling like children?" she asked.

"No reason..." the girls said. The girl sighed.

"What are your names?" she asked. Both girls relaxed at the sound of the girls soothing and quiet voice.

"I'm Hannah, and that's Mina," Hannah said, pointing to the black haired girl.

"Huh...okay, well, I'm Mikasa, now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be," she said, before she sashayed away.

"She even smells good," Mina whined.

"I feel like I just spoke to a goddess," Hannah muttered.

"Snap out of it, Hannah!," Mina snapped, she then sighed. "Come on," she said. Hannah quietly walked after the sulking Mina.

Both girls climbed into Hannah's Civic and Mina sighed, but her eyes widened when she saw Mikasa climb into a convertible 2016 silver Ferrari.

 _"Are you fucking kidding me?!"_

 **Literally just wrote this in Tim Hortons. If any of you don't know, this is the scene from The Other Woman, when Carly and Kate meet Amber. One of my favorite scenes, I watched the movie and had to write this. As you can see, I have a HUGE girl crush on Mikasa. I am not even denying it. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Lexi Heartfilia**


	9. The Ackerman's Part II

The Ackerman's Part II

"It has been about a week and a half since Mikasa came to live with Levi. The two got along as well as you would assume. While, Levi still worked, he was a captain of a squad in the police brigade, Erwin didn't have him working as much. When Levi asked why Hanji just couldn't come and look after the 'the little brat', Erwin merely shook his head and said that Mikasa needs to grow a bond with him. Levi made a weirded-out face and accepted that as a worthy answer. Hanji came to visit as much as she could, much to Levi's everlasting annoyance. Even though she never said anything, Levi knew one of the main reasons why she kept showing up was because she found some happiness in hearing Mikasa call her "oba-san". Though Hanji liked to tease him about how whenever he heard Mikasa laugh he smiled. Though she just ruined the moments.

"Mikasa!" Levi called from the kitchen. After a beat, Levi heard the pitter patter of little feet and sure enough the little girl appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.  
"Yes, Onii-san?" she asked. Levi gestured to the kitchen table where a plate filled with food lay.

"Your lunch is ready," he said. Mikasa smiled and sat down at the table, on her knees, and immediately dug in.

"What are we doing today, Onii-san?" Mikasa asked, putting a cucumber slice in her mouth.

"Well, I need to head down to the station and do some paperwork so I'm having my coworkers take you to the park," Levi explained sitting across from the six-year old. Mikasa grinned.

"I love the park!" she said

"So, I've heard," Levi said, taking a sip from his teacup.

"What coworkers?" she asked tilting her head to the side. Just then the doorbell rang, and the door opened.

"Hello?" a feminine voice called out. Levi smirked while Mikasa gasped delighted.

"Petra!" Mikasa squealed. She jumped from the table and ran into the living room.

"Oi, brat! Come finish!" Levi sighed, defeated, when he heard Petra laugh and squeal back. Levi placed his teacup down and entered the living room. Mikasa was currently in Petra's arms getting the life squeezed out of her, but it didn't look like she minded because she was giggling. While, Oluo (can't for the life of me pronounce it XD), Eld and Gunter simply stood behind the redhead.

"How are you, Mikasa?" Petra asked, once she let the girl go.

"I'm good! Are we going to the park now?" Mikasa asked. Petra laughed while Levi tsked.

"Not until you finish your lunch, brat," he said. Mikasa nodded.

"Okay!" and she skipped back into the kitchen.

"You sure you 4 are able to handle her?" Levi asked. Petra smiled.

"As much as I think it's adorable that you are one of those protective guardians, I am a little hurt you need to question us," Petra said. Levi smirked.

"I know she may be quiet, but she can be a handful," Levi warned.

"Nothing we can't handle," Eld said. "After all, we know she listens well, I'm sure she will be just fine."

"Besides, it's not like she hasn't been away from you before," Gunter said.

"Yeah, but that was when she was here, in the apartment. Out there, there are probably kids her age who are little motherfuc-"

"Levi!"

"-fudgers, who are spoiled and bratty," Levi finished.

Petra shook her head. "Levi, you are overreacting. You know for a fact that Mikasa needs more kids her age," Petra said. Mikasa took that moment to bound into the room, giggling to herself.

"Onii-san, can we go to the park now?" she asked. Levi sighed.

"Mikasa, come here," he commanded. Mikasa immediately was at her cousin's side.

"Yes, Onii-san?" she asked.

"Now, when you go to the park, I want you to play nice with other kids, now if a bully or a mean kid comes up and is being rude to you I want you to…calmly and efficiently…deck the asshole in the face," Levi said.

"Levi!" Petra protested.

"What?" he asked. Petra knelt to Mikasa's level throwing Levi a quick glare, which Levi scoffed at.

"Mikasa, if there is another kid being mean, I want you to walk away, or come and get one of us, okay?" Mikasa nodded. Petra smiled.

"Okay then, go get your shoes on, your Onii-san must get to work," she said. Mikasa beamed, which is hard to believe with what she went through, but she obeyed and went to the front door to put her shoes, which Eld helped her with.

Mikasa and Levi's squad, left before Levi did, and to say Mikasa was excited was an understatement. She was practically vibrating in her car seat. With Gunter driving, Petra in the passenger seat and Oluo and Eld in the back on either side of Mikasa, they drove to the park.

"So Mikasa, you think you are going to make any new friends?" Petra asked, looking at the raven-haired girl. Mikasa looked hesitant, but she shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Eld asked.

"What if the kids don't like me? No kids at the foster care liked me…" Mikasa trailed off. The 4 shared a look.

"That's okay," Oluo said.

"Yeah, if there are no kids to play with, we'll play with you, sound good?" Gunter asked. Mikasa seemed to brighten up a little at that.

"Okay," she said.

Before long, they reached the park and Mikasa looked delighted at the amount of kids laughing and playing with each other. She grabbed Petra's hand as they entered the playground. Levi's squad found a picnic table to sit at, while Mikasa walked towards the playground. There were swings, monkey bars, a spider net, slides and many other play equipment. She looked around and her eyes landed on the swing set. She skipped over to it, smiling to herself, unaware of the squad watching her like a hawk. Levi would kill them if anything happened to her.

When Mikasa arrived, she was surprised to see she wasn't the only one there. A girl was sitting on one of the swings, looking a little lonely. Mikasa bit her lip but put a smile on her face and approached the girl.

"Hi," Mikasa said, making the girl look up. She was a little blonde girl, with blue eyes and her hair was pulled back into a bun. The girl looked around, then softly replied.

"Hello," she said.

"Do you want me to push you?" Mikasa asked. The girl was a little surprised, in an innocent kind of way. She looked at the ground and then nodded. Mikasa's smile grew bigger and she went behind the girl and gently pushed the girl's back. "My name is Mikasa," she said. The girl took a minute, but she eventually replied.

"I'm Annie," she said.

"Oh look! Mikasa made a friend!" Petra cheered, as they watched Mikasa and the blonde girl switch places, so now Mikasa was the one being pushed. The guys all looked and nodded.

"I don't know what Levi was so worried about," Eld said.

Meanwhile, back with Annie and Mikasa, they decided to go play on something else.

"So, Annie, why were you by yourself?" Mikasa asked. Annie shrugged and put her hands in her hoodie pocket.

"I don't get along with other kids," she said.

"You get along with me," Mikasa put out there. Annie smiled a little. "I guess that's true," she said. Mikasa smiled softly.

"WATCH OUT!" Mikasa turned around but was immediately met with the sky and pain in her head, as she was knocked down.

"Mikasa!" Annie cried out and was at the girl's side. "Are you okay?" she asked. Mikasa nodded rubbing her throbbing head.

"Ow," she said.

"I am so sorry!" a male voice said. Mikasa and Annie both looked up to see a boy. He had brown hair and green eyes and he looked very worried. "Are you alright!? I didn't even see you there!" he said. Mikasa glared. Was this boy a bully that Levi was talking about? What should she do? She was too far away from Petra and the others, and she didn't want this bully to be mean to anyone again. So, she did what she thought was right. She decked the boy in the face. Annie's eyes widened as the boy hit the ground, hard."Ow!" he cried out. "What was that for?!" the boy screeched. Mikasa was standing up now, her fist still clenched. Her fist wasn't that strong considering she was only six, but it seemed to hurt.

"You're a bully!" she said. The boy just stared at her gobsmacked.

"What!? No, I'm not!" he glared furiously at her, green eyes flaring. Mikasa crossed her arms and Annie came up behind her, trying not to laugh.

"You hurt me," Mikasa stated firmly.

"I said I was sorry!" the boy shrieked. "Bullies never say sorry!" he said. Mikasa looked at him. "If anything, you're the bully! You're the one who punched me!" Mikasa was shocked. She didn't know what to do…so she did the one thing she thought she should do.

"Petraaaaaaa!" Mikasa cried as she ran towards the 4, Annie followed her. Petra and the others were up in seconds.

"What is it, Mikasa!?" she asked franticly. Mikasa eyes watered.

"There was this boy, and he bumped into me, so I punched him for being a bully and then…and then…and then, he called ME a bully!" Mikasa said. Annie patted her back for comfort. After all, if the boy had bumped into her, she would have done the same thing.

"Mikasa, you punched him!?" Petra asked. Mikasa nodded.

"That's what Onii-san said to do," she said. Petra sighed.

"Well, your Onii-san was just kidding, sweetie. I think you should apologize to the boy for punching him," she said.

"But he bumped into me," Mikasa said, rubbing her head.

"Did the boy apologize?" Gunter asked. Mikasa hesitated, then nodded.

"Well, there you go, now can you please go and say your sorry?" Petra asked. Mikasa nodded again and started back towards the boy, Annie waved to the group, before following her friend.

When the two girls reached the place where the boy was, they saw that he was still there. He was sitting on the ground with his head in his hand playing with the rocks on the ground. He looked a little upset, but he wasn't alone. There was a blonde boy and he was sitting beside the boy reading a book.

When Mikasa and Annie approached, both boys looked up. The green-eyed boy was up in seconds.

"Hey, I am sorry for making you cry," he said, shuffling his feet.

"I'm sorry, too," Mikasa mumbled. The boys head snapped up.

"You are?" he asked. Mikasa nodded. "Well, I forgive you," he said smiling.

"I forgive you, as well." The blonde boy was beaming as he walked over.

"I'm glad that everything is okay, Eren gets very pouty when he's upset," he said. The boy, Eren, Mikasa assumed, blushed and whirled around.

"Armin!" he said. Armin grinned and then turned to look at Mikasa.

"I'm Armin, by the way," he said. Mikasa smiled.

"I'm Mikasa," she said shyly. The two shook hands. "This is Annie, my…" Mikasa trailed off, looking at the blonde.

"…friend," Annie finished, smiling slightly. Mikasa smiled as well. She made a friend! All three pairs of eyes turned to look at Eren. He looked confused.

"What?" he asked. Armin sighed.

"Introduce yourself," he said.

"You already said my name!" he protested.

"So? It is polite to tell them your name," Armin said. Eren grumbled.

"I'm Eren…" he said. Mikasa held her hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Eren," she said. Eren looked at her with wide eyes, before hesitantly taking her hand and shaking her hand.

"Mikasa!" a voice called out. Mikasa gasped.

"Onii-san!" she cried out and turned around to run into her cousin's arms. Levi lifted her off the ground and slightly smiled of her delighted giggles. Mikasa then gasped. "Onii-san, I made a friend!" she said. Levi put her down and Mikasa ran over to Annie and grabbed her hand to drag her towards her cousin. Annie flushed when Levi knelt to her level.

"Hello," Levi said. Annie shyly waved.

"This is Annie," Mikasa introduced. She then turned to the blonde. "Annie, this is my Onii-san." Annie nodded and held out her hand, which surprised Levi a little, but he shook her hand regardless.

"Well, Mikasa, it is time to say good-bye to your friend," Levi said. Eren and Armin came up behind the two girls. Eren was the first to speak.

"I'm Eren," he said. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Armin, nice to meet you, sir," Armin said, politely.

"I thought you said you made "a friend", meaning only one?" Levi said. Mikasa shuffled her feet.

"I only just met them now," she said. That was when Levi's squad came up to the children and Levi.

"Well, there was a bit of a story meeting these two boys," Petra explained. Mikasa looked at the ground. Levi noticed this.

"Oh? What happened?" he asked. Petra smiled a little.

"Mikasa, why don't you explain what happened?" Petra said. Mikasa didn't say anything, so Annie spoke.

"Eren bumped into her and knocked her down and then she punched him," she said, simply. Levi snorted and then did a little laugh.

"That's my girl!" he said. Mikasa giggled. Petra was not pleased, she whacked Levi in the shoulder.

"Levi, we are not encouraging this!" she said.

"Hey, I'm the guardian, so I say job well done, brat probably deserved it," Levi said. Eren glared.

"I am right here, ya know," he grumbled. Levi ignored him.

"Alright, it's time to head back to the apartment. Unless, you don't want the treat I got you," Levi said. Mikasa cheered.

"What is it?" she asked. Levi smirked.

"It's a surprise," he said. Mikasa grabbed his hand and waved good-bye to her friends.

"Will we play together again?" she asked. Annie nodded.

"Of course," Armin said. Eren nodded along with him. Mikasa waved and then followed her Onii-san back towards her home.

 **Okay, so I maybe rushed the ending, but I couldn't think of anything else. If any of you have any ideas to put in this series, then I highly recommend you to give me ideas. Oh, also, I think many of you may have thought that since it's obvious I am going to pair Mikasa and Eren together, that I am putting Annie and Armin together. Now, over the past couple of months I may have been starting to warm up to them, but I still love Armin and Krista and Annie and Bertoldt. I haven't decided what I am doing with those 2 now, so don't expect anything romantic with them yet.** Thanks!

~Lexi Heartfilia


	10. Day I: Imaginary

Hi everyone! I have a very exciting announcement. The next 30 one-shots are going to be the 30 Day AU challenge. I got the idea from LyssaLa's "For a Thousand More" (BTW if you love EreMika, I suggest you read that beauty) and decided that I liked it so much I would try it. Now I might not be able to do the one-shots, exactly day by day because of school and family, and surprisingly I have a life, but I will try my hardest. I hope you enjoy! Also, please no hate, it hurts my feelings.

Day 1: Fantasy

He remembered sinking in the turquoise ocean, but at that moment it seemed nothing more than a black void of cold darkness. Floating in the void free of gravity. The ocean was always something he loved, something he respected. He understood it's beauty and its dangers. He found true fascination by the way the waves softly crashed against the rocky beach, their curling fingers brushing each stone with a gentle caress. But all he could feel was the way the cruel waters seeped through his clothes, freezing him slowly to the bone. He could barely see the moon through the murky blue and black that was clouding his vision. His head was pounding, every cell in his body screaming for oxygen. He kept fighting until his head felt like it was going to explode. He needed to take a breath. So, he did…For some reason it didn't hurt like he thought it would. He wasn't scared anymore. It was almost peaceful. He begins to fall. He falls further and further into the darkness until it threatens to swallow him whole.

The last thing he remembered was a song and the silky black caress of what seemed like hair against his chest. For then, he was consumed by cold darkness.

Beeps and chatter echoed throughout the hall where he currently stood. Dressed in a white coat he typed into the computer he was at. He rubbed his temple where he could feel an incoming headache from coming out of a 6-hour surgery where he observed an Appendix removal. For it was usually an easy procedure, if he was to become a general surgeon like his father wished him to, he was to gather as much info and follow each step of the procedures as he could. He was only an 18-year-old boy in college but since his father was the head of General Surgery of Shiganshina Hospital he managed to slip his son into the surgeries and let him do all the paperwork involving the more simpler procedures.

So, with his clipboard in hand and his slowly drooping eyes he saved the data and sent it into the main desk. He walked to the main desk on the floor and placed the folder with the clipboard inside the data drawer. He glanced at the clock above the shelves behind the desk and mentally cheered. He had 10 minutes left of his shift and he could finally go home. He couldn't hide the yawn that escaped his lips as he placed himself in front of one of the nurses.

"Cindy, could you page my father, please?" he asked. Cindy nodded and picked up the phone, punching in numbers.

"Grisha Jaeger, please report to main desk on floor 4, Grisha Jaeger, floor 4," her voice echoed through the whole hospital. She placed the phone down and shot him a smile before going back to whatever it was she was doing before. The boy sighed into his hands, rubbing his eyes to try and keep them open.

The boy sat down on a bench just a way away from the main desk, awaiting his father. He just wanted to go home and see his girlfriend. Hold her in his arms while they both slept. He hadn't seen her in almost 2 days. Work at the hospital has kept him busy, he also only just finished his final exams for the year a week ago. For extra credit he was to continue to work for his father in the hospital throughout the summer. His father told him that he was to only work about 2-3 days a week, for he wanted his son to enjoy time with friends and have fun. He was very happy about that. Though he had many friends he was mostly excited to spend lots of time with his girlfriend, Mina Carolina. She was his girlfriend of almost 2 years and he couldn't be happier. For the beginning of college, they decided to share an apartment together as a step farther into their relationship. He missed every minute that he spent away from her and he couldn't wait to see her.

"There's my boy!" a voice boomed. The boy looked up and grinned at his father. He stood up and hugged him. "How was the surgery?" he asked.

"Long," he sighed. His father laughed.

"Just you wait, when you finish your last 2 years of college you will be on your feet in that OR for up to 12 hours, perhaps more," he said. The boy grimaced.

"Yay," he said sarcastically.

"Don't use that tone with me, young man. I know we may not live under the same roof anymore, but I can still whoop your ass," his father said. Grisha's phone went off and he took it out of his pocket. "Well, it looks like your shift is up," he said. The boy sighed in relief. "Now," he said clasping his shoulder. "I need to get some rest, I got a heart transplant I'm scrubbing in on tomorrow at 8 AM," he said. The boy started to walk away when his father spoke again. "And Eren," he said, making him turn around. "Say hi to Mina for me."

Eren climbed into the driver's seat of his car and immediately started the ignition. He wanted to get home. Exhaustion was all he felt and he could barely keep his eyes open. The vibrations of the cars engine shook the car as he shifted into reverse, backing out of the parking spot, before turning out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

The ride home was quiet and very long. The radio was playing in the background softly, but Eren paid no mind to it. From time to time he glanced at his phone, which was on the passenger seat. He was a little concerned. Usually, Mina would call him when she knew he was off.

'Guess she's tired, probably in bed. It is just past eleven', Eren thought. With an exhausted sigh, he turned the radio up higher to keep himself awake.

He pulled into the driveway of his small apartment, well, small house, and got out of the car. Sure enough, all the lights within the house were off. He stepped up onto the porch and took his keys out. He put his hand on the knob and lifted the key when he realized something.

'Wait, why is the door still unlocked? Regardless of whether I am coming home or not, Mina always locks the door when she goes to bed'. Eren brushed it off, that she nearly forgot. He carefully opened the door and tried to be as quiet as possible. He took his shoes off and put his bag by the desk in his living room. He took his jacket off and made his way up the stairs to his room. As he climbed the stairs, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a thump. Confused, and a little concerned, he escalated up the stairs faster. He turned into the hallway and towards his bedroom door, where he assumed the sound came from. As he grew near to his room he began to hear sounds. Human sounds. Even more confused he opened the door and walked in.

His blood ran cold at what he saw. His whole being melted away and he felt like he was punched in the gut. There he saw his girlfriend in the bed, but with another man.

"Ah, Eren!" Mina cried out, trying to cover herself. Eren turned to the lamp that was on the floor, guessing that was the source of the thump. "Eren, it's not what it looks like!" Mina said. She had tears in her eyes, as she tried to read Eren's expression.

"Get the hell out of my house…" Eren said. Mina almost burst into tears. Eren wasn't looking at her, just at the man who was currently on his property and invading what was his. "I said…" Eren stepped closer to the bed making the man get up. "Get the hell out of my house, you son of a bitch!" Eren roared. The man scrambled out of the bed but didn't even get time to grab his clothes as Eren grabbed him and dragged him out of the room and practically threw him down the stairs.

The man fell just in front of the door and Eren leapt on top of him and punched in the face, gut, stomach, anything he could reach. He could briefly hear Mina screaming in the background, but he wasn't bothered by it. The man was trying to get away from Eren's wrath, but Eren wasn't having it. He picked the guy up by the neck and opened the front door, throwing him out. He slammed the front door shut and whipped around to see Mina, in tears on the stairs. Eren felt betrayed, he felt angry.

"Go grab your fucking stuff and get the hell out of here," Eren said. Mina was a mess.

"No Eren, please!" Mina sobbed. Eren walked up towards the stairs and up them. Mina tried grabbing onto his legs to stop him, but Eren, being stronger, merely removed her. She stumbled after him as he went into his bedroom and grabbed a suitcase from under the bed. Mina was trying to grab him to stop him, whilst crying, but Eren paid her no heed. He went into his closet and grabbed all her stuff, shoving what he could into the suitcase.

"Eren stop, PLEASE!" Mina cried. "I still love you! I'm sorry!" she sobbed. Eren didn't respond. He simply zipped up the suitcase and started back down the stairs with Mina chasing him. He opened the front door, glad to see he didn't kill the man, because he wasn't there, and threw her stuff out. Mina was sitting on the stairs crying watching as Eren turned around and grabbed her arm. Mina tried to grab a hold of the railing to stop him, but she knew that Eren was much stronger. He didn't try to fight her, just simply get her out. As Mina kicked and screamed in his arms he placed her outside, which was pouring out, and shut the door in her face and locking it. Mina started banging on the door, pleading and begging to be let in. Eren was sad, but he was too blinded by rage to show it.

"Erehehehehehn! EREN! LET ME IN!" Mina shrieked. Eren unlocked the door and opened it, not looking Mina in the eyes. Mina stepped in and tried to hug him, but he stopped her.

"I'll go grab my stuff," Eren murmured. Mina started to cry again.

"No Eren, please, you can stay. It was a slip, I'm so sorry!" Mina said grabbing his face. Eren took her wrist gently and pried them away. Mina had a look of betrayal, and Eren should have been angry at her for playing the victim, but he was too emotionless to feel anything, but betrayal and hurt. "I'll leave my key with you and I'll find a place to stay for the night," Eren said walking up the stairs. Mina chased after him, still trying to stop him from leaving, but Eren didn't speak to her, didn't try and fight with her, all he wanted was to get out of that house.

Eren tossed his stuff in the trunk of his car and slammed it shut. Mina was in the door way, wearing nothing but a shirt as she screamed out to him through the rain. He didn't listen he got in his car and drove off, leaving all that was left of Mina in his heart behind.

The whole car ride Eren could feel his heart throbbing from the pain. He held back his tears, not wanting them to cloud and blur his vision of the road in front of him. He already knew where he was going. He couldn't afford a hotel now and it was kind of last minute, not to mention it was late at night. He could always go to the hospital, but it was way in the city and he wanted to stay away from that place as much as possible. He maybe should have called before he jumped in his car and started to drive. It then occurred to him. He was eleven thirty at night. Eren shook his head. He knew it wouldn't matter what time it was, hell, he could be in Africa and his friend would hop on the first plane there and fly over to him. With his new-found confidence and desperation to show how much he was hurt, he pressed on the gas pedal more and sped down the road.

Parking on the side of the road he immediately got out of the car and pulled his suitcase out of the trunk. The rain was beating down and the sharp wind bit into his skin like daggers, but he was too numb to even acknowledge the pain. He walked up the driveway and onto the patio. All the lights were off, and he only saw one car in the driveway, so he supposed his grandfather was away on another retreat. He knocked on the door loudly. For a few minutes there was nothing, which was to be expected.

Finally, Eren heard footsteps on stairs and he heard a thud, then a curse. He saw someone stumbling towards the door through the ripple glass window. The door unlocked, and a boy was in the doorway. He was just a bit smaller then Eren, with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes, which were currently glazed with sleep.

"Eren?" he asked. "What are you doing here this late?" he asked. Eren said nothing and just stared at him until tears pooled into his eyes. The boy was stunned. "Eren?! What happened?" he asked more franticly. Eren took a shaky breath and choked back his tears. Then he noticed Eren's suitcase.

"Mina, she cheated on me," Eren murmured. The boy's shocked face turned into one of anger.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Eren nodded. "Why? You did nothing wrong and did nothing to deserve it!"

"Armin, please, I don't really want to talk about it right now, plus it still is eleven at night," Eren reminded. Armin scowled.

"Come in, you can stay here," Armin said, moving to the side. Eren looked at his friend gratefully and entered his house. Armin shut the door and took Eren's suitcase.

"Armin-,"

"Eren, I know that you can handle yourself, but I think you should take time to yourself. You can go in the living room if you'd like, or you-,"

"I think I might just go for a walk instead," Eren muttered. Armin bit his lip.

"Are you sure? I mean, it is still raining a bit out there," Armin said. Eren shrugged.

"I'm sure the fresh air will help a little," Eren said. Armin nodded.

"Alright, if that's what you want, I'll get your room all set up." Eren thanked his friend and was out the door once again.

Once Eren was out of the yard, he ran. He ran and ran and ran to God knows where. He ran until his lungs burnt and his legs shook from overuse. Eren looked at his surroundings and saw that he was on the boardwalk on the ocean. The waves crashed over the old, rickety wood and the squeak of said wood sounded wherever he stepped. The sight of it hurt him a little, because this was where he and Mina had their first kiss. Heaving a sigh, Eren decided to walk to the end of boardwalk, for old times sake.

Admiring not only the ocean, but the sky to, Eren stopped near the end of the board walk. The boardwalk ended right in open water, where he was about almost a mile offshore. Eren leaned against the wooden beam that bordered the entire walkway and looked out into the ocean.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice the wood crack under his weight. The more he stayed in that position the more the wood gave away. The wood shifted, snapping Eren out of his reverie and before he could react, the cold hit him, and pain exploded in his head. He must've hit his head on a wooden beam before hitting the water. His vision was blurred and fading, fast. He barely had time to take a breath before plunging into the ocean. He was sinking, and he couldn't see anything, the cold was too much for his body to handle. A sense of anguish, more so than pain, had taken rule of his heart, and he was extremely light-headed. Darkness enveloped him. The water closed in around him, filling him with deep dread. He held his breath for as long as he could, too long in fact. Red and black splotches danced in front of him and he couldn't tell if his eyes were open or closed. The coldness he had felt was gone, replaced by numbness of all life leaving him.

 _I see you there_

Eren's hazy eyes opened a little, having heard a sweet melody.

 _Solemn and heartbroken_

Eren's eyes slowly shifted around, but he couldn't hold on for much longer.

 _Pain and suffering will consume you no more_

Eren's eyes drifted to close, and the last thing he saw was black hair and sparkling grey eyes.

Coughing and hacking up water, snapped Eren awake. He was on his back, so he leaned to his side, spitting out salt water. Taking deep breathes to calm his now aching lungs, Eren eyes widened. He looked at his surroundings and realized that he was laying on the beach. It was still dark out, but he didn't know what time it was, and he couldn't check his phone, because it was sitting back at Armin's house. Thinking back to his previous incident, he vaguely recalled seeing someone. A face, a beautiful one at that, saving him. But the question was, where was it now? Eren shakily stood up and looked around the beach. He was the only one there. Eren stepped forward, but immediately yelped in pain. He looked down to see a rock with a little crystal on it. In frustration he picked it up and threw it into the water. He sighed and put his face in his hands. The sound of something landing in front of him made him looked up. There right in front of him, was the rock he'd thrown.

Eren stared at the rock with bewilderment. Looking at the water then back at the rock, Eren picked it up. He, again, threw it into the water and waited. Like Eren assumed it would, the rock came flying back to him, out for the water like a dolphin.

"Hello?" Eren called into the night. Nothing responded. "Is anyone out there? I won't hurt you!" he said. Nothing…just the sound of the waves crashing against the beach. Eren stepped closer to the edge of the shore. Eren was finally just at the waters edge when something even more surprising happened. The water parted for him. Eren took another step and sure enough the water again spread for him. (A/N: You all know what movie that's from XD) Trusting his instincts, he allowed the water to part for him as he walked deeper and deeper into the ocean. The water wall around him got higher and higher with it closing in behind him once he was out of the way. He saw fish and lots of distinct types of plants and shells through his water wall. He reached his hand to touch the water wall and the chilly water made him retract his hand.

Suddenly, a sea turtle drifted in front of Eren, stopped to observe him. The turtle went to the edge of the water and stuck its head into Eren's bubble. Eren stroked the turtles nose, smiling at the texture of the turtle.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" a voice said. Eren jumped, but surprisingly the turtle stayed put. Eren glanced around hastily, trying to locate the source of the voice. A being wisped passed from behind the turtle and hid behind a massive rock. Eren couldn't see the being exactly, just a fin of a shadow black tail. But from the voice, he could tell it was a female.

"Who are you?" Eren asked.

"Just a friend…" she trailed off. Eren's eyes narrowed trying to make out the figure in the dark.

"You're the one who saved me, aren't you?" The girl made a knowing sound.

"You are right."

"Can I see you, please?" Eren asked. She shifted.

"If you were to gaze upon my face, I risk letting you know about the world below the sea's surface," she explained. Eren softly smiled.

"I've already seen a little of your face, there's no point in hiding now," Eren explained.

"I suppose you are right," she said. Slowly, but surely, the girl made her way out of the darkness and into the moonbeams of the pale moonlight above. Once she was in full view, Eren found his eyes widening. She was beautiful. Long black locks that swayed in the slight movement of the ocean, pale skin that seemed to reflect off moonbeams, making her glow. Dark, mysterious eyes full of life and wonder. Her black tail radiated power and purpose as it swished through the water creating bubbles and ripples. She was wearing seaweed for a bra, the powerful plant wrapped securely on her breasts with it tied in the front.

"You're a…mermaid," Eren managed to get out. The mermaid did a little laugh that sounded like tinkling bells.

"Siren, actually, but we sometimes go by that name," she explained. The siren moved closer to Eren's bubble of land and was directly in front of the boy. Eren couldn't help but admire her from up close. "My name is Mikasa Ackerman, the Umi no ojo," she introduced.

"The what?" Eren asked. Mikasa smiled.

"The Princess of the Seas," Mikasa translated. "The culture of us sirens begun with the Japanese. I am part Japanese because of my mother, but she had bed an American human therefore bringing me into this world," Mikasa said.

"Whoa, that's cool," Eren said. Mikasa nodded.

"It is, but I'm afraid I just can't stay much longer, my brother will be home from his mission any time now, and he has told me to never interfere with a human life," Mikasa said.

"Oh, I see, will I, uh, will I ever be able to see you again?" he asked. Mikasa smiled softly and reached her hand through the water wall.

"Only time will tell, but I will try, if that's what you want," Mikasa said, grabbing his hand. Her skin was cool, with a smooth water like surface.

"I want to know more about your world," Eren said.

"I normally am not allowed to reveal such information, but I have a feeling I can trust you," Mikasa said. She put her hand out and at first nothing happened, but a wave of water came through the water wall and placed an object on the sand. Eren was surprised to see the rock they had tossed back and forth. It was the same one, but with a little blue tint to it. "This rock contains mer-magic, that when you throw this into the water, it will send a soundwave to me and I will know that you wish to see me, and I will come to you," she said. Eren grinned.

"That's amazing," Eren said.

"Until next time, Eren Jaeger," she said. Mikasa was gone and Eren had blacked out before he could ask her how she knew his name.


	11. Day II: Lithium

Day 2: Asylum

 **This is actually a remake of an episode of Murdoch Mysteries. The Incurables is one of my favorite episodes and for those of you who have seen it, you may notice I changed a bunch of the plot, and some of the dialogue. Like one of the parts is that they find out the Nurse that was killed was molesting a certain patient. It was supposed to be the split personality patient that was being interfered with, but I changed it to the vicious serial killer instead because of the way I put the characters. Well, enjoy**!

Doctor Petra Ral hissed as her wrist moved uncomfortably. Thunder rumbled as she sat at her desk within the Trost Mental Institution. Giving out a sigh, Petra decided to pour herself a cup of tea to help soothe her nerves. As she poured the tea, dull pain flared up her arm.

"Ow, damnit," she muttered to herself. Her wrist had been badly injured due to an accident on her house stairs, it was rather silly. (I forgot how she injured herself)

A woman's scream pierced the air and Petra nearly dropped her teacup in surprise. A nurse came crashing into her office crying and looking absolutely horrified.

"What is it?" Petra asked franticly. The nurse was shaking with terror.

"Nurse Carolina, I-," she burst into tears, but Petra heard enough. She ran out of her office and followed the wave of nurses down into the stairwell to the basement Ward. Five nurses were all panicking. Petra ran into the head of security.

"Gunther! What's happening?" Petra asked.

"They got out," Gunther said, jogging down the hall. Petra followed.

"Who?" she asked. They stopped at the end of the hall in front of a door that made Petra's stomach drop.

"The Incurables," Gunther said. They heard a roar and a body was slammed against the glass, making Petra cover her mouth in horror. The attacker banged the nurse against the glass four more times, assuring her death. The dead body dropped to the ground and behind the metal door the face of the attacker appeared in the window, grinning. Petra looked right at her.

"Oh, Mikasa," Petra said her name and the attacker disappeared. Gunther took out his keys and started to unlock the door. "I'm coming with you," Petra demanded. Gunther looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Petra nodded.

"Yes." Gunther sighed and opened the metal door with a creak. Inside were two unconscious bodies and four women. One was sitting over the dead body, one was draped over the table in the room, another was sitting at the table and another was standing up holding a plastic baby and talking to it as if it were real. Petra looked at the girl sitting by the body. "Mikasa, get away from her," Petra commanded.

"No," Mikasa said bluntly. She glared up at Petra, as if daring her to move.

"I need you to move away from her, I need to help the nurse," Petra said. One of the girls laughed.

"I doubt you need that." Petra looked at the girl sitting at the table.

"Ymir-," Petra started.

"She's long dead, doc. Long dead," Ymir said. Petra closed her eyes. The atmosphere in this room was always unsettling.

"Then I really you to step away, Mikasa," Petra said. The girl on top of the table jumped down towards Mikasa and threw her arm around her shoulders, making the blackette smile.

"Well, are you gonna do it?" she asked, while looking up at Petra. "You said you were gonna tear her to pieces!" she shouted, viciously. "There she is." Mikasa and the girl exchanged looks, then Mikasa looked at Petra and pounced. Petra didn't even have time to react when Mikasa tackled her to the floor. Mikasa punched and flailed viciously, until two nurses grabbed her.

"Get off of me!" Mikasa snarled as she kicked in the arms of the nurses. Petra breathed heavily as she stood up.

"Lock her in her room," Petra said, desperately.

"Are you okay?" Gunther asked. Petra nodded, when she finally took notice of the other unconscious body.

"Mr. Drainie! Mr. Drainie!" Petra cried as she ran to help the security guard up.

"Oh God," he said as he stood, head in hands.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Drainie blinked.

What happened? I was hit from behind, where's Nurse Carolina?" he asked. Petra bit her lip.

"She's dead, Mr. Drainie," Petra murmured. Mr. Drainie paled.

"Mina's dead," he said, numbly. He glared. "One of those monsters killed her!" He looked on the ground and saw a bloody knife. "And she did it with my knife!" he cried. He went to reach for it when Petra slapped his hand.

"Don't touch that!" she exclaimed. The red head turned to the nurses. "I need you to escort them all to their rooms," Petra demanded. The nurses nodded.

"Why thank you very much," Ymir said when a nurse grabbed her arm gently as to not aggravate her. "It's so rare to have such gentlemanly behaviour these days." She casually climbed over Mina's dead body. The girl with the fake baby looked up.

"Will you be leaving soon?" she asked Petra. "My babies need their sleep. They need the lights out." The girl on the table no longer shouting and being vicious, turned to the girl.

"Hey Sasha?" she giggled. "Can I help?" Sasha smiled.

"Of course, Girly," Sasha beamed. Girly laughed and looked at Petra for confirmation.

"Of course," Petra sighed. Girly gave a shout of delight.

"Thank you, Dr. Ral!" And she jumped up and followed Sasha into her room. At the back of the common room another girl appeared. Petra straightened.

"Miss. Dreyse," Petra greeted. Hitch looked on and smiled.

"Well, that was certainly more exciting than most evenings here," Hitch said.

"Did you see anything?" Petra asked.

"Of course, not…and even if I did…" she trailed off. _I wouldn't tell you_ …Petra didn't need her to finish the sentence to know what she was going to say. Hitch was escorted back into her room and Petra looked at Mina Carolina's dead body.

"Can you have your staff transfer her to Dr. Hangi?" Gunther nodded.

"Of course," he said. Petra's husband, Levi, entered the room and zoned in on the dead body. Levi was called because he was the detective of the local Trost Constabulary. He rubbed Petra's back to help calm her.

"How did they all get out of their rooms?" Levi asked. Petra shrugged.

"I don't know, the guard on duty's name is Samuel Drainie, you could ask him," Petra suggested. Levi nodded.

"I intend to."

Upstairs, Levi and Samuel stood at a desk that guarded the stairwell that led to the Incurables ward.

"If the patients have behaved themselves, they are allowed a half hour free time in the recreation room," Sam explained. "After that they are locked up for the evening."

"And you locked in Mikasa Ackerman?" Levi asked.

"I didn't have to, she has not been allowed out of her room all day. She'd been unusually agitated," Sam explained. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Unusually?" he asked. Thunder rumbled and Same waved him off.

"No more than usual, actually," he said. After a beat of silence, Sam poured some tea and Levi struck the nerve to ask.

"Why take a knife into the Ward?" Sam looked offended.

"I've been attacked four times! Who wouldn't?" Levi nodded.

"I see. So, after locking in the remaining patients, you checked to make sure that Mikasa's room was secure?" Levi questioned. Sam crossed his arms.

"I've been doing this job for fifteen years, there are very few duties to forget," Sam said.

"All of the rooms are locked with the common key?" Sam nodded.

"That's right, yes. The ward door as well," he said, showing him the key. Levi took a breath, a little frustrated.

"Well then, Mr. Drainie, how did they all get out?" Levi asked.

"I don't know!" Sam responded, exasperatedly. "I heard a commotion, I went to respond, and Nurse Carolina was being attacked!"

"And they were all out of their rooms?"

"I…I think so," Sam said.

"You think so?"

"A nurse was being attacked, I didn't do a head count!" Sam said. He put on his jacket and turned to leave when Levi stopped him.

"Mr. Drainie, your lantern," he said handing it to him.

"Oh, thank you," he said, grabbing it and making his exit. Levi sighed and fixed his jacket, when Petra appeared from the stairwell. "It's possible he may have forgotten to lock one of the doors, but all of them?" Levi asked. Petra shook her head. "It's not likely," she agreed. Levi walked towards her.

"One of the patients could have got hold of the key," Levi suggested.

"Perhaps Mikasa Ackerman, the one who killed Nurse Carolina," Petra offered. Levi nodded.

"I'd like a word with her."

"So, would I." They both descended the stairs.

Once downstairs, a nurse led them towards Mikasa's room.

"Mikasa has a serious psychiatric condition," Petra told Levi. "She's not responsible for her actions," Petra warned.

When they reached the door Levi said, "Be that as it may, Petra, it makes her no less dangerous." The nurse opened the door hesitantly and slowly. Levi and Petra stood in the doorway.

"Mikasa, may we speak with you for a moment?" Petra asked, gently. Mikasa was laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't acknowledge them.

"Ackerman, we need to ask you some questions. How did you get out of your room?" Levi asked.

"The door was open," the girl said, emotionless. Levi was confused.

"You're saying that you-,"

"Is that Detective Levi I hear?" a feminine voice called. Levi's eyes narrowed. "I want to speak with you." Levi and Petra looked at each other. "Only you," she added. The red head nodded, albeit hesitantly, and Levi walked away.

"You finally came for a visit," Mikasa said, gaining Petra's attention once again. She was leaning on her elbows, looking up at her.

"You're not my patient, Mikasa," Petra stated.

"You remember the island, don't you Petra? We had a gay time there," Mikasa smiled. Petra unconsciously took a step back.

"We're not here to talk about that."

"I wish I killed you all," Mikasa growled. "All of you congratulating that witch for taking Eren away from me," Mikasa's eyes flared dangerously.

Over with Levi, he approached Hitch's door and a nurse unlocked it and he stood in the doorway.

"Hello Levi," she said.

"Miss. Dreyse."

"You are looking so well," Hitch stepped closer. "How's married life? Has it settled into a dull routine yet? I find that is usually the case, especially for the man," Hitch explained. Levi scowled and turned away. "I shouldn't be locked away with these lunatics! Levi, I was so distraught when my fiancée jilted me. I didn't know what I was doing. I just lost my mind." Hitch got emotional. "If I could go back in time…" But Levi wasn't buying it.

"Dreyse, I know that you are as sane as I am, no need to convince me otherwise." Hitch grinned.

"It is amazing what a good lawyer can do for you, isn't it?"

"Hitch, I only need to hear one thing from you. Did you or did you not see Mikasa Ackerman kill Nurse Carolina?" Levi asked, getting fed up. Hitch stepped closer and gently grabbed his arm.

"What would you like me to say? I can say anything you want," she whispered in his ear. Levi took her hands away and stepped out of the doorway.

"Goodnight, Dreyse," he said as the nurse closed the door. Hitch grabbed the cell bars.

"When I get out, I expect you will be calling on me," she smiled. "Detective."

Petra sighed.

"Why did you kill Nurse Carolina?" Petra asked Mikasa.

"I had the chance."

"That's it?" Petra asked, surprised.

"That was enough," Mikasa replied.

"So, you admit to killing her?" Mikasa grinned like the devil.

"Of course, Petra. I liked that feeling." Petra sighed. "I had almost forgotten it," Mikasa said wistfully.

"That's enough Mikasa," Petra said, now feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh, and please…give my regards to Zoe Hangi," Mikasa said. Petra took a shaky breath.

"We're done here," she told the nurses. "Please lock the door." Before the nurse could anything, Mikasa leapt up and roared, tackling Petra from behind. Petra grunted in pain when she landed on the ground. Mikasa grabbed at her throat, trying to strangle her. Levi got there in time and took the girl and practically threw her into the hands of the nurses. Mikasa let out a scream of frustration.

"You're next!" she screamed. "YOU HEAR ME, DR. RAL! YOU'RE FUCKING NEXT!" Mikasa shouted as she was being dragged back to her room.

"See that she's restrained," Levi ordered. The nurses nodded and carried a flailing Mikasa back into her room. Levi helped Petra up. "How's your arm?" Petra nodded.

"It's fine," she said. Petra looked back at Mikasa's door and saw nurses putting her in a straight jacket with buckles and no sleeves, so Mikasa could not move her arms. Petra and Mikasa locked eyes through the window and the teen smiled, sending shivers down the red head's back.

Later that day, Petra met with Hanji at the morgue to look over Mina Carolina's body.

"She was stabbed eleven times," Hanji explained, while wiping her hands. "No one could have survived the attack." Petra nodded.

"Mikasa is a very violent woman," Petra said. Hanji made a knowing face.

"I am all too aware of that," Hanji reminisced.

"You know she still takes no responsibility for any of her actions on the island or before?" Petra asked. Hanji looked solemn.

"She murdered her family, she murdered her friends, who would want to face that?"

"Now she vows revenge on the both of us," Petra explained. Hanji looked confused.

"Revenge for what?" she asked.

"For surviving, I suppose." Hanji looked at the ground.

"Do you…do you think, maybe, she should be transferred to another institution? One farther away from us?"

"Hanji, it's not necessary," Petra responded.

"An ax-wielding maniac vows revenge on you…and me, for that matter, and you don't think is necessary?" Hanji asked. Petra shrugged.

"She's in custody." Hanji nodded grimly.

"Alright, it's just a caution." Petra smiled comfortingly and turned to walk away. "Petra," Hanji stopped her. "There were bite marks on the body." Petra's eyes widened at the unsettling feeling in her stomach.

 _Petra carried a lantern through the Incurables ward._

 _"Mikasa?" Petra called. "I need to speak with you." No response. Absolute silence. "Mikasa?" she called again. On the table was a body and Petra screamed when she realized it was her own._

 _"Petra~," came a sing song voice. Petra whipped around and saw Mikasa holding an ax. She grinned and swung the ax and that's when Petra woke up in cold sweat._

Levi also woke and sat up next to her.

"Petra is everything alright?" he asked tiredly. Petra was taking deep breaths.

"It's nothing Levi, just an unpleasant dream. Go back to sleep." Levi nodded and laid back down, soon Petra followed suit.

The next day, Levi was in his office at the stationhouse. He had written a map of the Incurables ward and labeled the rooms. He was talking to Inspector Erwin Smith about the case.

"It was reported that all of the inmates were out of their rooms when Mr. Drainie entered the Ward," Levi explained.

"All except Hitch Dreyse," Erwin added. Levi nodded.

"Apparently she remained in her room during the commotion," Levi finished.

"And they just wander around free?" Erwin asked.

"Well, no, not usually."

"You said the old bugger was forgetful," Erwin confirmed.

"Yes, but I'm not inclined to believe he forgot to lock every room." The Inspector nodded.

"And no one saw anything?"

"Well, there's no one usually down there. Mr. Drainie stops in once an evening but that's it," Levi explained.

"Whose fingermarks are on the knife?" Erwin asked.

"Armin is working on that as we speak."

"In the Trost Institution, Armin had just barely dodged a punch Mikasa sent his way. She was carried away as Hitch stepped up to get her fingerprints taken.

"Constable, don't you have mine on file?" Hitch asked.

"Hitch," Armin greeted.

"Or did you just want to get close to me again?" Armin didn't respond, but he took Hitch's hand and dipped her fingertips into black ink and placed them on a piece of parchment. Hitch smiled and leaned in close to Armin's ear. "You're very gentle," she said. Armin looked up at her and let go of her hand.

"That's all, Hitch," he said. Hitch smirked and walked away. Ymir then stepped up.

"Hello Constable Arlert," Ymir said.

"Hello Ymir," he said, grabbing her hand.

"I do apologize for trying to kill you the last time I saw you, I misjudged you," she explained. Armin smiled.

"Well Ymir, we all make mistakes."

"I trust you are staying on the right side of the road?" Ymir asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I am indeed," Armin promised.

"Good boy," the brunette said, patting his head.

"Good to see you Ymir!" Armin said as she was led away.

"You too," she called back. Sasha was up next, and she was holding yet another plastic baby.

"Hush, I'm sure the constable will only be a minute," Sasha reassured the doll. "Armin, can you take Suzanne's as well? She would love you to," Sasha said, holding the doll out. Armin looked confused but smiled.

"Uh, of course," he said taking the doll, causing Sasha to beam.

"What the devil is this?" Erwin asked Armin back at the stationhouse. Armin looked at the Inspector nervously.

"Hard to say no to a child, sir," Armin said. Erwin shook his head.

Levi and Petra entered the gates of the Trost Mental Institution. They were going to question the patients some more.

"So, all of their fingerprints were on the murder weapon?" Petra asked.

"Yes, all but Hitch Dreyse. We can't ignore the possibility that one of the other women in the Ward is the killer," Levi explained.

"What about Mikasa Ackerman's admissions?" Levi shrugged.

"She is a deluded woman, Petra. I have a duty to make inquiries," Levi explained. Petra studied him

" _We_ have a duty," she corrected. Levi looked unsure.

"She tried to kill you, Petra, I'm not entirely comfortable-."

"And I'm not a schoolgirl," Petra assures. Levi sighs in defeat. There is no arguing with the Missis.

The duo stood in the doorway of Mikasa's room. She was sitting on a chair facing them in her restraining jacket.

"Mikasa, you've been telling people that you killed Nurse Carolina, why?" Levi asked.

"Because I did," Mikasa stated, matter-a-factly.

"Is it possible you might be stretching the truth?" Petra suggested gently, as to not anger the black-haired girl.

"No, I attacked her," Mikasa said sternly. "Did she struggle?" Levi asked. "She didn't have the chance," Mikasa explained. She shook her head. "She was a tough bird, I bit her, and she didn't even squawk." Mikasa looked away.

"And you're sure she was still alive?" Levi questioned. Mikasa grinned.

"Oh, I certainly am." She looked back at the duo.

The couple then moved onto Sasha.

"I must say, I was glad to see Nurse Carolina dead," Sasha admitted, cradling a plastic baby. Levi and Petra looked at her, surprised.

"Why?" Petra asked.

"She was a cruel, spiteful woman. She would take my babies away from me. With the slightest provocation, she'd just take them away." Sasha hugged the baby. "I love my babies."

The couple then moved onto Ymir.

"You picked up the knife," Levi stated. "Why?" Ymir shrugged.

"Seemed a handy thing to have. I don't like to speak ill of the dead, but she got what she deserved. She was wicked, and the wicked are to be punished. His will was done," Ymir explained. Petra's eyebrows shot up.

"The murder of an innocent woman was God's will?" Petra asked, and Ymir laughed.

"Oh, she was far from innocent." Levi took a turn.

"What did Nurse Carolina do that deserved to be punished?" Ymir hesitated.

"I can't say," she said. Levi sighed.

"Ymir…"

"No, I won't say. But, you can ask Annie. Mikasa was the nurse's favorite because she always managed to get herself restrained, but Annie's room is right next to hers. Not to mention Annie and Mikasa tell each other everything."

Now in Annie's room, they asked the same series of questions.

"Did you see anything?" Petra asked the blonde. Annie shook her head.

"I didn't. I was suffering from a migraine and they can be terribly blinding," Annie explained.

"Annie if you saw something, you need to tell us," Petra pressed. Annie shook her head."I didn't." Petra's eyes narrowed.

"Don't lie to me, Annie. I need to know the truth. What happened?" Annie's self control broke and something in her eyes changed. They were filled with anger.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! She said she didn't see anything!" Annie shouted. Levi and Petra took a step back. Annie had slammed her hand against the table and Petra flinched. She turned to Levi.

"Detective, may I have a moment?" Levi looked at Annie carefully, but nodded and walked away. Petra approached the seething blonde with caution. "Maddie?" Petra asked. Annie turned to her.

"Yes?" she snapped.

"Were you holding the knife?" Annie nodded. "Why?"

"To keep Mikasa away from Girly. We may be close but she's not all there, you know," Maddie explained.

"Maddie…can I talk to Girly?" Annie glared. "Please?" Petra added. Annie finally obliged, and her anger dissipated and was changed to an innocent smile and laugh. "Girly, it's me, Dr. Ral," Petra said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Annie giggled.

"Hello Dr. Ral," Girly said. Petra smiled.

"Hello Girly." They both sat down at Annie's table. "How are you?"

"Good," Girly replied.

"Girly, do you know what Nurse Carolina did to Mikasa?" Petra asked. Annie's smile faded, and she nodded. "Will you tell me?" Annie shook her head.

"I'll get in trouble," Girly said.

"No, no, Girly, you won't. I promise," Petra reassured. Annie leaned in closer.

"Nurse would go into Mikasa's room at night, and she would touch her in places she wasn't supposed to," Girly explained. Petra nodded grimly.

"Thank you, Girly."

Levi met up with Petra and she told him of her conversation with Annie.

"Do you believe her?" Levi asked.

"She's three years old, I don't think Girly would lie," Petra explained.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Only that the nurse would go into Mikasa's room and touch her in private places." Levi nodded.

"I've asked to see all of the files relating to Nurse Carolina to see if I can find any corroboration," Levi explained. Petra shook her head.

"None of the other girls reported any violations," Petra stated.

"Maybe she didn't do it to any of the others."

"Let's find out."

Finally, it was Hitch's turn to be questioned.

"I would offer you tea, but as you can see my accommodations are quite sparse," Hitch said to the duo. Petra waved her off.

"We don't care for tea," she said.

"And what will you do for me if I answer your questions?" Levi set his jaw.

"You should be grateful you still have your life," Levi said. Hitch smirked.

"I told you, Detective. I will say and do whatever you want." Petra's eyes narrowed.

"Did you see Nurse Carolina acting improperly around any of the patients here?" Levi asked.

"What would you like me to say?" Hitch taunted.

"Did she molest anyone?" Levi asked, losing his patience.

"I keep to myself," the girl stated. "but if you would like me to speak ill of the dead…" Levi rolled his eyes.

"This is obviously a waste of everyone's time, Doctor," Levi said to Petra. She put an arm on him.

"Just give me a moment, Detective," Petra said. Levi glanced at Hitch, who smirked. Levi then walked away, and Petra turned back. "Hitch-,"

"Mikasa Ackerman is a vicious killer," Hitch interrupted. "I doubt she needs a reason to do what she does." Petra eyed the ground. "She talks about it all the time, you know. Mikasa thinks you are the reason she and Eren aren't together. You threw her in here and destroyed her life." Petra clenched her fists.

"What did Nurse Carolina do to make Mikasa attack her?" Petra demanded. Hitch grinned.

"Mikasa is getting bolder, you know. She waiting for you to let down your guard, and when you do…" Hitch chuckled.

"Hitch why are you trying to scare me?" Petra asked. Though no doubt she was now a little on edge.

"I'm not trying to scare you. I'm just letting you know what I'm looking forward to," the girl shrugged. "Because I know the reason I'm in here."

"You're in here because you're a murderer trying to evade justice," Petra argued.

"No, I'm here because you're scared of me. Have you seen the way your husband looks at me?" The red head bit her tongue. "Oh, I'm sure you have. You may think he loves you, but you know he desires me," Hitch rambled.

"Perhaps I misjudged you," Petra glared. "You're clearly deluded." Hitch raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, am I? Once I get out, I'll show you who's the deluded one." Petra finally snapped.

"Hitch! You're never getting out! Ever! You are exactly where you deserve to be!" Hitch looked amused as Petra stormed away.

Levi and Petra stood by the desk by the stairwell of the Incurables Ward.

"I must confess I lost my temper," Petra admitted, after explaining the conversation with Hitch to Levi.

"Perfectly understandable," Levi said. "But she may know the truth."

Petra sighed. "She'll never surrender it." Before Levi could respond, another voice spoke.

"Doctor, they are not letting me see Mikasa. I was told you are not allowing her to receive visitors?" The duo turned to see Eren Jaeger.

"That's true," Petra confirmed.

"Why?" Eren asked. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Because she killed someone, Mr. Jaeger, only yesterday," Levi explained. Eren studied him.

"Sorry, who are you?" Levi opened his jacket to reveal his badge.

"Detective Levi, Trost Constabulary," Levi introduced.

"Mikasa would not kill anyone without reason," Eren replied.

"Eren, I know first hand what your sister can do. I was there when she killed your fiancée," Petra said. "What was the reason there?"

"Mikasa felt my marriage to Historia would rend us asunder," Eren explained. Levi was shocked.

"You excuse her actions?" Eren rolled his eyes.

"I understand them, now, can I see her please?" Eren asked.

"I'm sorry, Eren, but I can not permit that," Petra pressed. Eren was desperate.

"But I need to see her." Levi stepped towards him.

"Eren, go home," Levi ordered. Eren tsked and shook his head but obeyed and walked out. As they watched him walk away, Levi said, "How often does he visit?" Petra shook her head.

"I don't know, Levi," admitted Petra.

The couple looked through the visitor's book and were quite surprised.

"He never missed a day," Petra noticed.

"That's unusual, he's a very devoted brother," Levi nodded. "Is there an address on file?"

Later that day, Armin and Levi rode their bikes to an apartment complex surrounded by fence and it was bustling with life.

"Now, sir, this is where Eren Jaeger's been staying since his sister's confinement. Previous to this, he had a lovely house in Shiganshina," Armin explained.

"What happened to it?" Levi asked as they approached the complex.

"Apparently he's been spending every penny trying to help Mikasa," Armin replied. Levi nodded.

"Without much success."

Entering Eren's apartment, they were both exposed to his messy living quarters of a two-room apartment.

"From Shiganshina to this," Levi said. They both started to search the room. Armin was rummaging on the desk, when he came across multiple pieces of paper.

"Letters from Mikasa, sir," Armin announced. The blonde raised his eyebrows. "Are we sure they were brother and sister?" Armin asked, reading through the letters.

"Yes, Armin, why?" Levi said. Armin started to quote the letters.

"'I cannot bear to be apart, I ache for you, at night I burn," Armin recited. Levi took the letter and Armin went back to searching.

"I burn?" Armin looked on the bedside table and grabbed an item.

"Two train tickets, sir," Armin said, showing him. "Eren was to depart with somebody last night. The same night his sister escaped her room." Levi grabbed a little box.

"On a trip Mikasa couldn't take." Levi showed Armin the box where there was a shape of a key in the mold. "In spite of Eren's best efforts."

Petra and Levi met in the park, hand in hand.

"We haven't found Eren Jaeger yet, but we will," Levi assured.

"I'd like to see those letters. That's hardly writing from a sister to a brother," Petra sighed.

"It would appear that he slipped his sister the key to her room, we also found 2 unused train tickets," Levi explained.

"He intended to flee the city." The Detective nodded. Two children ran by laughing and playing. The duo couldn't help but watch. "Whoever knows the direction one's life will take?"

Eren Jaeger arrived at his apartment and took out his key. He was about to unlock his door when Armin Arlert grabbed his wrist, shocking the brunette.

"Eren Jaeger, we need to have a word," Armin said.

Armin had taken Eren back into the stationhouse. Eren sat in the interrogation room, looking at Mikasa's letters.

"You have a filthy mind," he said.

"The content of the letters seems clear enough," Levi stated. Eren bit his lip and turned away.

"Mikasa is my adopted sister. We loved one another," Eren confessed.

"And yet you attempted to marry another. Historia Reiss correct?" Eren took a breath.

"I attempted to live in a way…that society deemed I should. It was a mistake. Mikasa could see that." Levi grabbed the key mold and showed it to Eren.

"Do you deny making this?" Eren said nothing. "It was found in your rooming house. I'm going to assume that it's the key to your sister's ward. Do you deny that?" Levi questioned. Eren shook his head. "Where did you get the key to make a mold?"

"That prison guard left it on his desk," Eren explained. "Mikasa doesn't deserve to be in there. We were going to leave the city, start a new life."

"And yet she ended someone else's," Levi said. "Why would she do that?" Eren shook his head stubbornly.

"She wouldn't. All she wanted to do was be with me. She wouldn't have risked losing that chance," Eren said. Eren looked on desperately. "She loves me."

With Eren's newfound confession, it was time to pay Mikasa Ackerman another visit. Petra and Levi stood in the doorway of the teens room. Mikasa was at the back of the room facing away, shifting in her restraining jacket.

"Mikasa," Petra called. "Can I see the key your brother Eren gave?"

"He didn't give me anything," Mikasa insisted.

"Ackerman, Eren told me he gave you a key, so you could escape from this door," Levi said. Mikasa scowled but turned around. She showed the key that she was hiding in her mouth. Levi stepped forward and took it from her teeth.

"Thank you," he said. Levi put the key in the hole and glared. "It's doesn't fit," he stated.

"Of course, it doesn't," Mikasa said breathlessly. "But that's why I have to get out of here. Can't you see?"

"I don't understand," Petra admitted.

"Eren can't live in this world alone. He talked for months about how he was going to get me out of here, how he was going to save me, how we could start over. He's my adoptive brother and I love him, but…"

"But what?"

"He's an incompetent. Nothing Eren does ever works! He picked a harpy for a bride," Mikasa all but snarled. "He picked a lawyer who fleeced him dry. I have to be out in the world to protect him." Mikasa looked a bit emotional.

"Ackerman, if the key your brother gave you didn't unlock the door, then how did you get out?" Levi asked. Mikasa shrugged.

"I…pulled on the door and it opened. I thought it was a gift from God. He was rewarding us, even though Eren failed," Mikasa explained.

"And why didn't you just leave? Meet your brother and escape? He booked tickets," Levi questioned. Mikasa gave a murderous look.

"I wanted to make sure the witch was dead. I wanted to make sure she wasn't going to hurt anyone else. You talked to Annie, correct? I'm sure she came clean about some things. And you wondered why I wanted to escape," Mikasa growled.

The duo climbed the stairs and stood at the desk of Mr. Drainie. Petra poured some tea.

"Since Eren's plan failed, clearly someone other than Mikasa opened the doors," Levi begun.

"Mr. Drainie?" Petra suggested.

Well, I could see him forgetting to secure Mikasa's door, but opening all of them? That was a deliberate act," Levi explained.

"I have to take another look at these files. One of them killed Nurse Carolina and is blaming Mikasa," Petra said, taking out some folders.

"Can it wait until morning?" Levi asked.

"I'd rather do it tonight."

"When shall I expect you then?" Levi asked. Petra smiled and looked at him.

"Levi, when you've been working on one of your cases, have you ever heard me ask that question?" With that point taken, Levi nodded.

"Right, I'll see you later then Petra," he said. Petra smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Levi." After that Levi left and Petra sat at the desk to start going over then files.

In his office, Levi was studying the board with the map of the Incurables Ward.

"Already avoiding the wife?" came a voice. Levi turned to see Erwin in the doorway.

"She's working late," Levi said. Erwin raised an eyebrow.

"In the loony bin?"

"Petra assures me that she can take care of herself," Levi responded.

"Levi, if there's no chance of punishment, why bother solving the crime?"

"To find out the truth," Levi replies.

"The truth is one of those lunatics killed someone and they will pay nothing for having done it." And with that Erwin took his leave. At that moment, Armin walked in with a pile of papers, he handed them to the Detective.

"Sir, those files you asked for." Levi took them."Thank you, Armin."

Back at the institution, it was late, and Petra was having multiple cups of tea to keep herself awake to go over the files. She sighed and looked over Ymir's file. Ymir's voice echoed in her head, reading her own file. A vision of the brunette sitting beside her came to life

" _I can no longer live in a world that is so uncivil_ ," the brunette said. " _Thieves and liars all around us. There are no more decent people_." Petra studied the hallucinated Ymir. " _And how is one to live when that is the way of the world_?" Switching over to the next file, Sasha then appeared.

" _I just couldn't stand to see them suffer_ ," Sasha started. " _Maggie would scream and cry from morning till night and little Sarah suffered most extremely with rashes…I_ ," Sasha was looking right at Petra from her place behind her. " _I just wanted to let them sleep, to let them rest, let them find peace_." Annie's file was next.

" _Yes, two others who live with me, I know that now, but I have them under control_." Petra looked at Annie tiredly. " _Or at least I think I do. I just don't know who to believe sometimes_." Petra heaved a sigh and the girls disappeared. Petra downed the rest of her tea and stood up to get more. She placed another file beside her and began to read.

" _The world wants to deny me my happiness_." Petra turned and saw Mikasa fade out of the shadows. " _But I wasn't going to let that happen. People tell me I killed my family. I only did that to protect Eren_ ," Mikasa explained. Someone coming up the stairs snapped Petra out of her reverie and Mikasa disappeared. Samuel sees Petra and smiles as she tries to pour the tea with her injured hand.

"Here." He takes the teapot and starts to pour it.

"Thank you, Samuel," she said.

"They're all secure tonight," Sam assures. Petra smiles.

Of course, they are," Petra added.

"Sure wouldn't want that to happen again."

"Nor would I," Petra agreed. Petra took a sip from her tea.

"And you want to be here alone?" he asked the red head.

"Like you said, they're all locked up." Sam nodded. "Samuel, before you were knocked out, did you see anything?" Sam shook his head.

"Oh…I wish I had," he said.

"Was Hitch Dreyse out in the Ward when you saw Nurse Carolina?"

"I don't believe so, of all of them she is the least trouble," Sam admitted. Petra sighed at yet another dead end.

"Thank you, Samuel," Petra explained. Sam nodded and took his lantern to head home. Petra sat back down at the desk with the last file and her freshly poured tea.

" _It's not that simple to be a woman in the world_ ," Hitch said. She was sitting beside Petra. " _I was engaged to be married to a wonderful man. I had been a poor girl all my life, and suddenly a world of promise and wonder was laid out for me_." Hitch then looked sad. " _And then he discarded me. I was desperate and betrayed, and something just snapped_." Petra took a long sip of tea, for she was falling asleep. Petra's vision blurred, but Hitch was still there talking. " _After that I was blind, I couldn't recall anything I did, but I was so full of rage…_ " she trailed off. Petra's vision finally blurred to darkness and she fell asleep on the desk.

As Petra opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Annie.

"It's alright," she said. "Don't be scared." Petra was still dazed as she began to stand up."

"Girly?" Petra asked. Petra's vision cleared, and Annie giggled.

"Hello!" she squealed. Petra sat up and her stomach dropped. Horror overtook her as she realized she was on the floor in the Incurables Ward with all five girls surrounding her.

"Dr. Ral," said a voice. "So nice of you to join us," Hitch said. The red head jumped up and ran to the door. She started banging on it and screaming for help. "No one can hear us when one of us needs help. I doubt they can hear you," Hitch smirked. Sasha was cradling her baby, but she looked worried.

"My baby isn't feeling well, could you take a look at her?" Sasha asked Petra.

"Hitch, I need you to open the door and let me out," Petra demanded. Mikasa snarled as she struggled with the restraining jacket.

"You are no longer in position of telling me what to do, of telling any of us what to do," Hitch retorted.

"And what is it you are planning to do?" Petra asked, trying to remain calm.

"Me?" Hitch asked with a smile. "I'm going to leave this place. I have asked very politely, even followed legal channels, all to no avail," Hitch explained.

"Then open the door and walk out."

"I intend to." Mikasa growled and started to struggle more.

"Get me out of this!" she snarled. Hitch smiled at her and ran a hand through Mikasa hair.

"Oh, little Mikasa is getting anxious." Sasha held her baby out to Petra.

"Please Dr. Ral, can you just look at her, she's not well," Sasha pleaded. Petra ignored her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Petra asked. Hitch smiled as she continued to soothe Mikasa by running her fingers through her hair.

"Because you're vindictive and cruel. You know I don't belong here, but you are keeping me here because you are afraid I will take your husband," Hitch continued, and Petra set her jaw. She ran to the door again, screaming for help. She was stuck in a room full of murderers, and it was only a matter of time before Mikasa's rage was unleashed.

Back at the stationhouse, Levi was going through files about Samuel Drainie. Levi was surprised to find that Sam had a criminal record. Drainie was arrested and charged for assault. He also discovered that Samuel Drainie wasn't his actual name, but instead Jamison Wilkes. Coming to a sudden realization, Levi had worked it out. His heart sunk.

Petra was standing in the corner, watching as the patients conversed around her. Hitch finally emerged from the room dressed like a common woman.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Petra asked.

"An admirer, I have plenty of them. None of us in here are very happy with you. How could you have allowed us to be under the care of Nurse Carolina?" Hitch asked. Petra's mind was racing a mile a minute. Trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation.

"I had my practice in another part of the building. I never even associated with Nurse Carolina. I never even heard of her until-,"

"Mikasa killed her?" Hitch asked. Petra took a shaky breath and Ymir approached.

"So, if I'm to understand you correctly, you're pleading ignorance? Is that your excuse?" Ymir asked.

"It's not an excuse, it's a fact," Petra began. Ymir slapped her across the face.

"She was a horrid person!" Ymir growled. "You allowed her in here with us!" Petra took a breath.

"I didn't even know-."

"A wise woman knows what goes on under her own roof." Ymir turned and walked to stand beside Hitch. "It's time for Mikasa to do her work." Petra was horrified. If Mikasa was released from her strain, she would attack. And if that were to happen, Petra had a pretty good idea who would win that battle. Hitch, Ymir and Mikasa walked away to discuss and Petra turned desperately to Annie, who had been quiet.

"Annie is that you?" Petra asked. Annie nodded. "Annie, you have to help me. I know you're not a murderer. You can't let them do this," Petra said.

"I can't stop them," Annie replied. Mikasa was begging to be released so Annie took the opportunity. "There is a way out," Annie whispered.

"Show me," Petra said.

"You won't tell them I told you?" Annie asked.

"Of course not."

"We have to hurry. There's a broken window in my bedroom. If you're careful, you can climb out." Annie and Petra went over to Annie's room. Petra went over to the barred window and tried to find the breakage. Annie stayed by the doorway as a guard. When Annie started laughing, Petra cursed herself for her idiocy. She was never talking to Annie, she was talking to Maddie.

"Fooled you!" Maddie shouted. "If there was a broken window in here, wouldn't we have left through it?" Annie walked towards her. "You must be scared, because your thinking isn't making any sense!" She grabbed Petra's hair and dragged her back to the others. Hitch smiled.

""I thought you wanted to make us better," she said. Annie let go and Petra looked at Hitch.

"I do."

"Can you believe that?" Hitch asked the other girls. "She says she wants to make you better and the first thing she does is try and run away. No one will make you better. I've heard what they call you: The Incurables. You will live in this room until you die. If you want out, follow me," Hitch said. She took out the key to the Ward and Petra's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?"

"I have friends everywhere. I can be a very popular girl," Hitch said, studying the key. Annie grinned.

"When we get out, Hitch, Mikasa and I are gonna find a couple of fine men, live the life of Riley." Mikasa made a growling noise. "Oh, well, of course you have Eren," Annie added.

"Please, all of you please be quiet," Sasha pleaded. "I don't want to leave, I just want you to e quiet. My girls need their sleep." Annie grinned wickedly and whipped around.

"Sleepy time!" she shouted. Annie took the doll and laid it on the floor.

"Don't! Stop it!" Sasha begged. Annie jumped up and landed on the baby's head, smashing it to bits. Sasha cried out.

"They're not real," Maddie growled. Sasha continued to cry, and Annie looked down at the broken baby. Sasha picked up the baby and held it to her chest, crying. Annie looked up and her face changed. She went from Maddie to Girly in a second.

"Sasha?" Annie asked. She zoned in on the broken doll. "What happened to your baby?" Annie stepped towards her.

"Get away from me!" Sasha wailed.

"Let me help you with your babies," Annie said running to Sasha.

"Don't touch her!"

"Sasha, I can help you," Girly assured. "Don't cry." Annie also looked like she was going to cry.

"She doesn't deserve any comfort," Ymir said. "There's no greater sin than that of hurting a child. You reap what you sow." In the door, Mr. Drainie investigated the Ward with a flashlight, which didn't go unnoticed by Petra.

"Help! Help! Mr. Drainie!" Petra called, but he was gone.

"Friends everywhere," Hitch said. Petra turned around.

"Did he give you that key?" Hitch smiled.

"Men give me a lot of things."

"Why?"

"Men are simple. I should be going," Hitch said. She put on a shawl and looked at Mikasa.

"Look, I'm sorry for what Nurse Carolina did to you all. I will try and make it right," Petra said. Hitch smirked.

"Nurse Carolina never did anything to me, or them either, I'll wager."

"Then who did?" Hitch gave her a knowing look. "Mr. Drainie," Petra concluded. "Not Nurse Carolina. It was Mr. Drainie who visited her at night," Petra said. Mikasa tsked.

"Very good."

"And you knew, and you said nothing?" Petra asked.

"Oh, I said plenty. I told Nurse Carolina about Mr. Drainie. She was horrified. And then I told Mr. Drainie what I had told her," Hitch begun.

"And he killed her," Petra finished.

"I saw it with my own eyes," Hitch smiled.

"Why did he unlock all the doors?" Petra asked.

"I told him to. I wanted to help these poor women. At least that's more than anything you ever did for them. But you showed up before anyone could get away," Hitch explained.

"Why didn't you tell us what you saw?" Petra asked.

"That wouldn't have got me out of here. Only Mr. Drainie could do that. So, I told him I'd be needing then key again. And then I told him I wanted to see you in here, just to see how you liked it," Hitch explained. Hitch moved past Petra, about to walk out when Petra grabbed her and threw her to the floor.

"You're not getting away!" Petra shouted. Petra got on top of her to grab the key, but Hitch held it out of reach. Both girls wrestled on the ground as the other girls watched. Hitch managed to get up and try to escape, but Petra cornered her between a wall and a wardrobe. Still holding the key above her head, Hitch pushed at Petra trying to get away, but the red head was stubborn. Finally, Petra was knocked on the head with a pot and she collapsed with Annie standing over her with a sneer, holding a pot. Hitch smiled relieved at Annie, who grinned, and they all looked at Petra's dazed body on the floor.

Back at the stationhouse, Levi had a phone up to his ear, he looked troubled.

"Come on, pick up."

After receiving no answer, he hung up the phone and left the office.

Petra was coming out of her daze and she winced at her headache. But when she looked up and paled, she knew a headache was going to be the least of her problems. Hitch was untying Mikasa, who looked very eager to do her job. Mikasa took off the jacket and grinned like a madman. Hitch handed Mikasa an iron club.

"Goodbye, Dr. Ral," Hitch said. Mikasa started to walk towards her and Petra stumbled back.

"Mikasa, put that down," she said, her voice shaking with fear. Hitch made her escape, leaving Petra to fend for herself against the vicious Ackerman. "If you hurt me, you will never see Eren again," Petra stated. Mikasa grinned.

"I'm going to kill you and leave this place, I'll see Eren," Mikasa promised. Mikasa swung the club at Petra, who just managed to dodge and jump to the side. Though Petra jumped right into Annie, who pushed her towards the raven. Mikasa swung and hit Petra very hard in the back, and she fell to the floor. Ymir and the other two seemed to be enjoying the show. Mikasa lifted her arms to swing down on Petra, but the red head kicked her, so she fell backwards.

Levi arrived at the gates of the hospital, but realized they were locked, so he did the reasonable thing and climbed it.

Once on the other side, he saw Mr. Drainie and Hitch come out of the doors.

"Hitch Dreyse!" Levi called. Both looked up and ran. Sam tried to block his path, but Levi easily disposed of him by punching him in the face. Sam fell back, and Levi took chase after Hitch. "Hitch stop!" he shouted. Hitch still ran, until Levi pushed her, and she fell into the lawn. Levi lifted her up and she kissed him. "Get off of me," Levi scowled, as he held Hitch's hands, so she wouldn't get away.

"So, you are choosing me over Dr. Ral?" Hitch assumed.

"What are you talking about?" Levi asked, eyes narrowed.

"Where do you think she is Detective Levi? And who do you think she is with? That is, if she is still with us," Hitch smirked. When realization dawned on him, Levi glared and pushed her away and hurried into the hospital. Hitch smiled and departed.

Meanwhile, with Petra, Mikasa was on top of her strangling her.

Finally, Petra gathered her strength to kick Mikasa and send her flying over her head. Unfazed, Mikasa got up and the two girls faced off. Petra made the first move and punched Mikasa with her injured hand. Mikasa grunted in pain, but Petra wasn't done. She hit Mikasa a second time and she laid on the floor dazed. Petra thought it was over, when Annie stepped in front of the black haired teen protectively and raised the iron club.

"Maddie DON'T!" Petra begged.

"You…you hurt her," Maddie seethed.

"Don't do this!"

"You can't make me," Annie retorted.

"If you hurt me, Annie will be punished!" Petra reasoned. Annie raised the club.

"I WILL!"

"And Girly! All of them will be punished! If you hurt me, they'll be locked away forever!" Petra cried. Annie looked at the ground, slowly lowering the club. "And it will be your fault Maddie!" Annie snarled and raised the club over her head. "ANNIE!" Petra cried desperately. "Don't let her do this! Annie, I know what Mr. Drainie did to Mikasa! He'll pay for it, I swear!" Annie's lips trembled. "I swear!" After a beat of silence, Annie lowered the club completely.

"Dr. Ral?" Annie asked. "What's wrong?" Annie asked, grabbing her hand.

"Petra!" Levi called as he entered the Ward.

"It was Drainie," Petra gasped out.

"Yes, yes, I know. I've got you," Levi said as Petra hugged him.

"Well, you took your own sweet time, didn't you?" Ymir mocked. Levi sighed and gave Petra an embrace.

Back in the safety of her own home, Petra poured herself a drink. Taking off his jacket, Levi entered.

"What did he say?" Petra asked.

"He admits to taking liberties with some of the female patients. He would don a nurse's uniform and interfere with them. Most of them were drugged so they had no idea what was happening to them," Levi explained.

"Except Hitch," Petra added.

"Mr. Drainie said Hitch confronted him with the knowledge and she also informed him that she told Nurse Carolina." Petra nodded.

"And he admits to killing her?"

"Yes, he killed the nurse and then unlocked all of the doors." Petra sighed.

"Good Lord." Petra started to walk, and Levi followed.

"His real name is Jamison Wilkes." They both sat on the couch and Levi continued. "He was incarcerated when he was twelve years old for the assault of his abusive father. He was in and out of institutions most of his early years. It would appear his demons returned to him." Petra nodded.

"I don't think the demons ever leave, Levi. And the asylum never checked his credentials? His past history?"

"No, they did not," Levi confirmed. Petra tsked.

"Well, that is going to change," Petra vowed.

"I should hope so."

"There's also not going to be a Ward where patients are kept in isolation," Petra said.

"Can they be helped?" Levi asked. Petra smiled sadly.

"At least they can be properly attended to. Where is Hitch Dreyse?" Petra questioned.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find her," Levi said. Petra looked grim.

"Or she'll find you."


End file.
